


Forbidden Love Is The Most Desirable

by DrCormier



Series: Forbidden Love Is The Most Desirable [1]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Romantic Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrCormier/pseuds/DrCormier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima is a student and young artist. She studies Art & Design with her step sister Sarah and crazy friends. Then young proffesor must have appeared. Very beautiful, very slender, very French dr. Cormier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New beautiful blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delphine Cormier is a pure evil. That's how Cosima thinks.... For now.

„Hello, I’m dr. Delphine Cormier and I’ll replace dr. Hudson in this semester. I’m going to teach you how you can read an art. Art is everywhere. In our eyes, our bodies and most importantly – in our souls. You are an artists. You should know what I’m talking about. In this semester there will be three exams.”, dr. Cormier said „three” and everybody moaned. The blonde narrowed her eyebrows and looked at her new students. „Seriously?”

„But why three?”, said someone from the back of the auditorium. Dr. Cormier looked closely at dreadlocked woman with cat glasses and perfect, eyelinered eyes.

„Because then will be easier. I promise you, miss…”

„Cosima Niehaus.”, the brunette replied with small smile. She didn’t like that new doctor. She was like _– Oh my God, I’m the boss of the world._

„Well, I promise you, miss Niehaus that work after work, you will be getting better explore understanding of the art. After that three exams, you will be an experts in the art. I promise you.”, dr. Cormier finished her reply and she was still looking at Cosima.

She wasn’t sure how to act. The brunette thought dr. Cormier’s eyes have known her already. Like… She was looking at her soul. She really didn’t like dr. Cormier, but she seemed very interesting woman. Cosima looked at her when she was talking about creative thinking. Her blonde locks were fallen down on her shoulders. She was beautiful, she had got hazel eyes, perfect red lipstick on her lips, women suit and under it, red blouse.

Cosima observed her and suddenly dr. Cormier caught her sight. Normally, she would turned to the other side, but then… When Delphine caught her sight, Cosima couldn’t look at anything else. And expression on her face… The brunette didn’t understand it.

„Okay, that’s it. Today, our lecture is shorter, because I need to go to the Dean, so, we’ll meet tomorrow. Have a nice afternoon.”, she smiled to the students and then she looked at Cosima again. Cosima decided to smile to dr. Comier. She smiled back, but in her smile there was… well, something else.

„Honestly, why three exams?”, she went forward dr. Cormier and looked at her with anger.

When Delphine looked at her, she immidiately blushed, she really didn’t know why.

„I told you, Cosima.”, she started and the American could only think about the fact that the blonde remembered her name. And her accent… She was European, definitely. But from which country? „I want to make you an artist. A real artist.”

„So, do ya think we’re not a real artist? Well done, dr. Cormier…”, Cosima muttered to her. But Delphine stayed calm.

„That wasn’t what I meant _._ You’re definitely an artist, but you can’t see it just like I can see. Do you understand me?”, Delphine squeezed Cosima’s shoulder and then the brunette shivered. _What is wrong with me?_

„French! She’s French!”, Cosima said and then blushed very, very, very much. She always said things out loud.

„Cosima, I’m saying about our lecture and art and you’re only thinking about which country I’m from? Yeah, I’m French. I lived in Paris. That’s enough for you?”, Delphine smiled lightly.

„Oh God… Um, sorry, I gotta go. Bye, dr. Comier.”, Cosima only replied, red on her face and she ran away as far as she could.

When she was outide, in the courtyard, someone grabbed her by her wrist.

„Isn’t she a bloody bitch? Three exams, God!”, that was Sarah, Cosima’s sister.

They were studying Art & Design together, but they live in the different flats. They didn’t like dormitories, so their parents rented them a small flats where they live alone.  

„Yeah, she’s like hell or some. But hey, she’s hot, don’t ya think?”, Cosima asked Sarah when they were walking through their campus.

„Oh, please! I know you’re dyke, but please, please, don’t tell me you’re attracted to her!”

„Oh, no, no, no, c’mon. I’m just sayin…”, the dreadlocked woman started, but Sarah interrupted her.

„Then don’t. Seriously. Okay, I’m going on my boring lecture. We’ll see at the LG’s in the evening. 8 p.m., remember!”, she screamed and she walked away.

Cosima sighed. Yeah, she definitely need to be drunk _. Today there will be a great opportunity_ , she thought. She lit a ciggarette and then she came to her auditorium.

Four hours of lectures passed very quickly. Cosima was an artist and she loved her classes. The dreadlocked woman loved create a new paintings or drawings. Her favourite artist was Alphonse Mucha. He produced many paintings, illustrations, advertisements, postcards, and designs. But Cosima was in love with his graphics of female figures. He was a master in that, definitely.

Soon, Cosima prepared herself for the night and then she went to the LG’s. Full name of the pub was Lady Godiva, but Cosima and Sarah liked to shorten it. When she arrived there, everybody were there. She hugged Alison, Beth, Call and Tony.

„Hello, artistic soul!”, Tony kissed her on the cheek and smiled to her.

„Hello, crazy designer. How’s your work?”, Cosima asked when she ordered her beer with raspberry juice.

„Well, great, Cos! I’m actually working on one advert. Great fun and money.”, Tony explained.

They were talking, laughing and having fun. Cosima loved spending time wih her artistic friends.

„Okay, enough beer. Drink, maybe?”, Cal asked rhetorically and all of them laughed. He went to the bartender with Sarah and soon they brought a lot of shots with them.

„So, are we drinking for…?”, Cosima said with huge smile. She was already drunk.

„For dr. Cormier. I hope, she’ll chill up, cause soon she’ll explode.”, Sarah laughed and raised her glass.

„Oh, come on, sis, Cormier isn’t that bad.”, Cosima started.

„Aaaaaaaaw, Cosima want to bang her proffesor!”, Tony boomed. Cosima blushed and lowered her head.

„Fuck ya, Tony, I don’t. I’m just saying… Oh, go to hell. Seriously.”, the brunette replied and drank another shot.

„Oh, right! We know you, Cosima.”, Beth said when she was wrapping her arm around Ali’s waist.

„No, you don’t when you think I want to bang her. One Frenchie doesn’t mean I’m freaking out immidiately.”

„So, is she French? And how did you find out?”, Alison asked with laughter.

„I… um, I talked to her… um, after the lecture…”, Cosima replied, red on her face again.

„And there you go, don’t tell them you don’t want to have sex with Frenchie.”, Tony laughed. She punched Cosima on the arm playfully.

„Oh, fuck ya all. I hate her, I just hate her. She’s bitch.”, the American replied drunkfully.

She was really, really drunk soon. Cosima walked onto the dance floor unsteadily. She wanted to dance, but when she started moving, she felt like she would throw up. Slowly, Cosima went to the restroom.

Dreadlocked woman came to the sink and drank a little cold water, she felt a little better. Suddenly, the doors opened and one guy came to the female restroom.

„Oh, not here. Wow, heeeey, gorgeous!”, when he saw Cosima, he came closer to her.

„Wrong toilet… .”, Cosima only replied and she wanted to go away, but that guy grabbed her hard by her wrist and didn’t pull away.

 

„Not so fast, maybe we can meet each other…”, he mumbled to Cosima. The brunette saw he was even drunker than her.

„Hey, I don’t want to, let go….”, she replied quietly, she didn’t feel well, but guy didn’t want to let her go.

„Maybe I don’t want you let go. Maybe I want to hold you just like that?”, the guy asked and he wanted to come closer, but then he felt someone’s firm hand on his shoulder.

Someone grabbed his hard and pushed against the wall. Drunk guy fell down on the floor and tried to stand up, but he couldn’t.

„What the fuck?”

„Really? First thing, you should have treated ladies better. And second thing, you can’t touch my girlfriend like that.”, when weak Cosima heard that, she looked blurry at long, curly, blonde hair. That was Delphine.

„Right, your girlfiend? So, where were you when she is here?”, he asked, still trying to stand up.

„I was at the bar. By the way, this is not your buisness. Come on, _mon amour_ ,  we’re going to home.”, then the blonde wrapped her arm around Cosima’s waist and took her higher. Weak Cosima leaned her head on Delphine’s shoulder and then they went away.

„Hey, my friends…”, she only said when they were outside.

„Give me your phone, Cosima. I’ll write to them that you feel sick.”, Delphine replied. The blonde pressed her against the wall and held Cosima hard. She saw that Cosima is half conscious, so she unzip Cosima’s coat and took her mobile phone.

„Hey, we don’t know each other so well ...”, Cosima mumbled. Delphine looked at her and she really had to laugh.

„Oh, _ma femme…_ ”, Delphine only replied and laughed lightly again. Then she wrote to Sarah.

**Sorry, I fell sick. I took the cab. We’ll see each other soon. Have fun, C. XX**

„Is that okay?”, the blonde showed Cosima a phone, but she knew Cosima didn’t realize what was going on.

„Mhm, okay… Hey, you’re bad…”, she mumbled. Delphine narrowed her eyebrow. She called a taxi and the blonde is waiting outside with Cosima.

„I’m bad? _Merci_ for insult, I saved your life, but who cares…”

„No, no… You’re hooooooot, but bad…. You think I’m not an artist…”, Cosima looked at Delphine.

„ _Non,_ Cosima. I didn’t say that. I said that you’re an artist, but you can’t see the art as good as I can.”, Delphine replied when they were in the cab.

Cosima didn’t respond. She only mumbled something and rested her head on Delphine’s shoulder.

„Mmmm… soft and comfy.”, the brunette muttered and Delphine couldn’t stand without small laughing.

„If you say so…”, she replied with whisper and wrapped her hand around Cosima’s waist.

„Where should I go, lady?”, the driver asked.

„Well, we can’t understand Cosima, so… to my place.”, Delphine wrote her address on GPS and smiled to the driver.

„I must say that. You and your girlfriend are making very good couple.”, the driver suddenly said.

Delphine looked at him with surprise on her face.

„But we…”, she started.

„Really. Don’t let her go, lady.”, he only said and then he focused on the road.

Delphine only smiled to herself and pulled Cosima closer to her. She knew it was wrong. Delphine couldn’t do that. The blonde was the brunette’s proffesor until May and she couldn’t make friends with her. Or more… But Delphine didn’t care in that moment.

After ten minutes they were in front of her apartment.

„Cosima, wake up, we need to get out from the car.”, she said to the drunk woman next to her. She’ve already paid taxi driver.

„Mhmm… Carry me to the home. You have so comfy arms…”, Cosima said and threw her hands on Delphine’s neck.

„Uh… You’re lucky that you’re small and light, Cosima.”, Delphine replied but she liked warmth of the smaller woman.

Cosima was really small, almost like a child. She opened the door and she put Cosima on her black leather couch. The blonde covered Cosima blanket and let her sleep. She went to the kitchen and made green tea for herself. She thought about that evening.

After one hour Cosima opened her eyes. She was looking around and she was a little scared. _Where am I?_ But then she saw familiar, hazel eyes. Delphine. _You’ve got to be kidding me, not her!_

„Here, Cosima. Take this aspirin.”, the blonde handed her a pill and a glass of water.

„Um, thanks… What am I doing here?”, she asked when Cosima sat on the couch.

„Well, I kind of saved you from one disgusting man and you were so drunk, that I took you to my place.”, Delphine explained the brunette everything.

„Oh em gee, thank you very much… I don’t know what happened.”, Cosima replied, blushing.

„Well, you were saying that I’m hot, but bad, comfy and soft.”, Delphine laughed.

„Oh no… Really?”

„ _Oui,_ really. That was kind of amusing, Cosima.”, Delphine said.

„God… I think I’ll go to hell. Well, thank you again, really. And I’m so sorry about that… weird compliments. I think I have to go home.”, she finished her sentence and looked at the watch. It was 3:15 a.m.

„You can stay here if you want. I will sleep here and you can take my bedroom.”, Delphine suggested.

„Okay then. But under one condition. I’m sleeping over here, you’ve done enough for me.”, Cosima smiled.

„ _D’accord.”,_ Delphine smiled back and took Cosima’s hand. „Sweet dreams.”

„Goodnight, Delphine.”, Cosima replied.

When the blonde was next to the door, she turned around and looked at Cosima.

„ _Oui_ , you can call me Delphine, but you know, not at the university. I like you, Cosima. You have that aura. I see this. Goodnight again.”, she smiled and then Delphine went to her bedroom.

During that night, neither of the two women sleep well. French thought about the brunette and the brunette thought about French.


	2. Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> Oki doki, another chapter. I wanted to create something like... "Bloomington" maybe? But no, Delphine is softer than Miss Stark, so...   
> Is little more different than that drama. But I really like to write it, seriously.   
> Thanks for reading.

Four weeks passed quickly. Cosima only talked with Delphine at the lectures, but she was still thinking about her and that one evening. She liked her proffesor now. The blonde was different and Cosima saw this.

Delphine was also thinking about small, dreadlocked woman with cat glasses. She was crazy, but mature. Sometimes so innocent almost like a child. Cosima was different.

„God, and it was only one bloody exam. One. And there will be two. Dammit.”, Sarah was complaining and sipping her wine. They were in Cosima’s flat.

„Sarah, we can do this. We’re artists!”, Cosima smiled.

„Well, dr. Cormier thinks something else… Stupid bitch.”, Punky muttered.

„Hey, she’s not that bad, seriously.”, the brunette replied and lit up her joint.

„Oh please, you’re attracted to her, we all know about this.”

„Shut up, no. I’m not.”, Cosima screamed and immidiately blushed.

„Yadda, yadda, yadda. I still don’t believe you. By the way, I’m curious when Frenchie will check our works.”, Sarah was wondering and took joint from Cosima.

„Soon, I hope. Hey, when will Call and Tony come? They’re always late, damn…”

„And you’re not?”, Sarah laughed when Cosima punched her arm playfully.

„Alright, _touche!_ ”, Cosima laughed and took a drag of the joint.

They were talking and laughing when Call and Tony came.

„Oi, weirdos!”, Tony kissed them on the cheek and handed Sarah a box of beers.

„Hello, Tony, Call.”, Cosima nodd and sat on the couch again.

Couple of hours later they were high and a little drunk, not too much. Sarah was sitting next to Call. He wrapped his arm around his girl’s back and she pulled him closer.

„I still can’t understand why you don’t live together.”, Tony said, eating  peanuts.

„Cause we were fighting all the time. You didn’t see us, that was a nightmare!”, Sarah explained with laughter and winked to Cosima.

„Yeah, so our parents decided to rent two, but smaller flats for us. And… it’s working.”, dreadlocked woman added.

 

They all were having fun and on the other side of the city, Delphine were sitting in her workshop. The blonde were watching students’ paintings. They had to paint their hidden dreams.

„Hm… Sarah’s work isn’t that bad. I was wrong about her…”, she muttered. When Delphine was in her own world, in her worshop, she always talked to herself. Always. „And where is my lovely Cosima… Oh, there you are.”, she mumbled. When she saw the brunette’s painting, she couldn’t muttered. She couldn’t even talk out loud. The blonde just couldn’t say a single word.

Her eyes were wide open, when she was studying each part of the picture. On that picture there were half of face, beautiful feminine face. Big, hazel eyes, amazing lips and… And long, curly, blonde hair. That was Cosima’s hidden dream.

„Well done, Cosima… Well done.”, the blonde whispered.

She was right. The dreadlocked woman definitely could  get attention.

 

Cosima was in the bathroom. Her friends and Sarah came back to their places. She closed her eyes, when the hot water ran down on her naked body. The brunette was thinking about her painting. She was a little scared and ashamed. When she was painting it, Cosima was in her own world. Her mind was off, there were only feelings. American didn’t know what she was painting, so when she had the whole picture, Cosima was shocked. The woman knew who it was. Definitely. She wanted to throw it away, but… she gave it to Delphine.

She realized that her crazy friends and sister were right. She was attracted to Delphine. _I’m in a deep shit…,_ she thought.

When she was done, she went to her bedroom and wore her loose clothes. Suddenly, she heard that text message came. Cosima took her phone and opened it.

**Am I the one who is on your painting?**

American held her breath. She didn’t have that number, but she knew it was her. It took couple of minutes when she replied.

**Maybe…**

Next message came immidiately.

**Look through the window.**

„You’ve got to be kidding me…”, she muttered when the brunette read the message. Cosima looked through the window and she saw the blonde woman, standing in front of her flat.

**Come upstairs.**

Soon, she heard a quiet knocking. Cosima opened the door and she saw that hazel, big eyes.

„ _Bonsoir_ , Cosima.”, Delphine smiled to her and Cosima immidiately blushed. The blonde noticed it and she smiled even more.

„Hello, Delphine…”, Cosima cleared her throat and let Delphine in. „Do you want something to drink? Maybe wine?”

„ _Oui._ Wine is good.”, the blonde replied. Soon, Cosima handed her a glass of wine.

„I really don’t know why I painted that. So sorry.”, Cosima started, blushing again. She sat next to French and sipped her wine. She couldn’t look into her eyes. „I just… When I’m paintnig, I don’t think too much and when I finished my work, I was shocked and…”

„Cosima, stop.”, Delphine interrupted her. „I know. I, um… I just wanted to come over and tell you that you’ve done an amazing job with it.”, the blonde knew she had to be the responsible one.

„Thank you, Delphine…”

„I really have to go. _Merci_ for the wine.”, she stood up and came forward the door, Cosima followed her.

When the blonde was next to the door, she turned around and looked straight into the smaller’s beautiful eyes. They were staring at each other intensively. Even someone blind could feel that sexual tension between them. Cosima parted her lips and breathed deeply.

„I…”

„I really, really have to go…”, Delphine whispered almost to herself, but Cosima heard that. The blonde shook her head. „We will see tomorrow. Sleep well, Cosima.”, she didn’t even wait for reply, the blonde just ran away as quickly as she could.

Delphine knew she couldn’t stay in Cosima’s apartment any longer. The brunette was still standing next to the door and couldn’t move. She inhaled deeply, her lips parted, her eyes wide open…

„Great… Why her?”, she muttered and fell down on the couch…

 

 

„Okay, I checked your works. They were good, very good. But… I had to pick only ten on exhibition in the Minnesotta Museum of the Art.”, Delphine started, observing her students. „You will find the list on the hall next to the teaching room.”, she added.

There was a little noise in the auditiorium. The blonde saw the excitement on the students’ faces and she smiled to herself.

Suddenly French caught Cosima’s sight. The brunette held her sight for a moment, but then she lowered her head, blushing.

„Hm… _D’accord._ Today, we’re talking about emotions in art.”, Delphine started. „What do you think? What is the most important? Actions, characters? Or fellings, bad, good emotions?”, the blonde asked the group of students.

There was silence for a while, but after couple of seconds one girl stood up.

„May I?”, she asked shyly.

„Yes, please, Miss…”, Delphine looked at her list of students. „Stubbs.”

„Thank you, dr. Cormier. In my opinion, the most important thing in the paintings are the characters, creatures. Their posture, actions, body’s dynamic. Their feelings are in the background.”, Stubbs finished and smiled shyly.

„Bullshit.”, they heard Cosima’s voice and everybody looked at her.

„Miss Niehaus? Do you want to say something?”, Delphine smiled to the brunette. _I knew it,_ she only thought.

„I’m sorry, but with my all respect for Miss Stubbs, I think this is a bullshit. I don’t agree with that. The most important are feelings.”, the brunette said.

„Oh, really?”, a plump woman raised her voice. Delphine wanted to say something, but Stubbs interrupted her. „So, you’re saying that feelings are more important?! Without the characters there are no feelings!”

„And bullshit again!”, eyes of the whole group were looking at Cosima and Sarah, Sarah and Cosima, almost like ping-pong balls. „Let me prove you. One example when feelings are definitely more important. Imagine this, Miss Stubbs, Miss Cormier and others. When you met love, what would you do? When you met amazing desire what would you do?”, Cosima was looking straight into Delphine’s eyes. „Even if it was bad, maybe forbidden what would you pick? Common sense or your strong feelings?”, Delphine had to lowered her head. She knew Cosima did it on purpose. „We all knew that we are choosing our desire and feelings. We are just weak human beings. And because love is beautiful. We all prefer to be with someone and be happy than be alone and have an amazing job or some. And that is why feelings are the most important thing in our life. In the paintings, too, of course. We all know masterpieces without characters, creatures. But there still are emotions, amazing, sometimes sad emotions.”, the brunette finished her reply and sat on the chair again.

There was silence for a moment. Delphine wanted to say something, but she couldn’t. Deeply in her heart she knew Cosima was right. Especially that they were the artists. Creative people always choose their feelings.

„Um… Okay. Miss Stubbs? Do you want to say something?”, she finally asked.

„One thing. _Touche,_ Cosima.”, Stubbs only said and smiled to Cosima.

„Well… That was really… lively discussion.”, Delphine replied.

After couple of minutes the lecture was finished. Cosima came forward Sarah Stubbs and shook her hand.

„Well done, you were a great opponent.”, Cosima laughed.

„And you, too. Definitely.”, Miss Stubbs smiled back to the brunette.

„C’mon, Cos! We have to check that list!”, Sarah ran to her step sister and took her hand.

„Oh, right! Let’s go!”, Cosima was nervous.

They came forward the board and looked at the list, signed by Delphine Cormier.

„Niehaus, you rock!”, Childs laughed and squeezed her shoulder. She meant that conversation on the lecture.

„Shhhh, wait, Beth.”, she shushed her friend. „Dawkins, Duncan, Manning… Sarah, you’re here!”, Cosima screamed. But her happines didn’t last long. There wasn’t her surname on the list. „Fuck, fuck, fuck I’ll kill her! I’m goin’ to her right away!”, oh, American was very mad.

„Oi! Don’t do something stupid!”

„Don’t worry. I’ll just kill her!”, she quickly replied.

Cosima quickly went upstairs and was looking for Delphine’s office. The brunette found it, opened the door and immidiately slammed it.

„What the hell is goin’ on?!”, she yelled at the blonde.

Delphine raised her sight and looked at Cosima calmly.

„What do you mean?”, French woman asked, smiling lightly.

„You know perfectly well, Delphine! Why did you do that?! First you said that I did a great job with my work and then you didn’t pick it on the exhibition. You know what?! You’re a pure evil!”, she screamed.

„Hey, calm down. You’re eleventh.”

„Great, and now… Wait, what?!”, the brunette was really confused.

„I decided to pick eleven works. So, calm down _, ma femme_.”, Delpine explained.

Cosima inhaled deeply and closed her eyes.

„So…”, she started carefully. „Why didn’t you write my name?”

„What do you think? Because when I did it, you wouldn’t be mad and come to my office. And we wouldn’t talk.”, the blonde replied, smiling. She noticed Cosima blushed.

„What? I mean… What?”, the brunette finally sat on the couch under the window.

„Don’t pretend that you don’t see what is going on here. We talked about it, _oui?_ And your attidute today? What was that?”, Delphine stood from against her desk and then sat next to Cosima.

„I don’t…”

„Cosima.”, the blonde took her hand. American immidiately shivered and blushed. „You see it, I see it. It’s okay. But we can’t, we shouldn’t. I’m your proffesor, right?”, she asked quietly and stroked Cosima’s bottom lip by her thumb.

„Can’t we? So why did you make me to come to your office, huh?”

„Because… we can talk, don’t we?”, Delphine smiled to her.

„Oh, really? Okay then.”, the brunette stood up. „Just so you know, I’m gonna seduce you. And well… we’ll see.”, Cosima smiled mysteriously and she left.

 


	3. The exhibition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, another chapter! Thank u to my lovely buddy beta, Mia!

Cosima zoned out. Totally. She couldn’t focus on Delphine’s words, she just admired her. And in her she head was creating a master plan.  
  
 _Just so you know, I’m going to seduce you._  
  
Delphine only thought about Cosima’s words. The blonde had to be the responsible one, but she was scared of what the dreadlocked woman could come up with. The French woman was only human, wasn’t she?

„The exhibition will be next week, on Friday, at 6 p.m. All eleven students have to be there half an hour earlier, okay? And please, read the text about modern art, page 145 to 156 for tomorrow. Merci for your presence.”, Delphine finished and started gathering her papers.

„Hello, dr. Cormier.”, she heard that voice. The blonde knew the voice perfectly well. Cosima emphasized the word doctor and she grinned.

„Oh, bonjour, Cosima. What do you want from me?”, Delphine blushed that time. That was something new. She was confident, she was older… The blonde fell for her student, how fucked up was that? 

Fine, there was only a four years difference between them, but still …

„Do you want an honest answer, seriously?”, she was really serious, Delphine blushed even more, but then Cosima laughed.

„You are cheeky, you know? Very cheeky.”, Delphine wagged finger in the smaller girls direction.

„We can talk, right? So… I’m talking to you. That’s it.”, they were alone already in a huge auditorium.

„Oh, really?”, Delphine came forward the smaller woman, there were so close to each other that their knees touched. The brunette gulped loudly and her heart was beating so fucking fast that she thought it was going to explode.

_Be cool, be calm…_ , Cosima told herself. The student cleared her throat and looked straight into Delphine’s eyes.

„Really, Delphine. Oki doki, now I have to go to the gym. You know, sometimes I like to be tired and all… Maybe I will run or do some exercises. I hope I brought my tank top and those tight leggings.”, Cosima said innocently.

The brunette looked at Delphine’s face and smiled widely in her thoughts. Take that! The French bit her bottom lip and sighed deeply. In that moment, she was only thinking about Cosima. Sweaty, tired, breathless Cosima in the gym…

„Um… Okay, Cosima.”, she could only replied, the blonde turned around and went back to gathering her papers. 

_Holy watershed_ , she thought, and left the auditorium.

Only a couple of seconds later she bumped into her step sister.

„Shit, sorry, Sarah.”, she raised her head and she knew already. Cosima knew that look.

„Could you tell me what was that?!”, she whispered angrily and curiously in the same time.

„Um… What?”, she asked innocently, blushing.

„Please, please, don’t fucking tell me you’re with that bloody bitch!”

„Hey! She’s not a bitch!”, Cosima defended the blonde beauty.

„Oh my God, it’s not happening…”, Sarah caught her head with both hands and raised her sight.

„It’s not! Until May…”, The American said really, really quietly, but Sarah heard that.

„Fuck, I beg you a pardon?!”

„Oh, stop it, Sarah! You have Cal, you’re in love! You’ll never understand how it is like to be me! I’m always lonely. No, not alone! Lonely, for fucks sake. Could you support me once, please?”

„Geezzz… Goddammit. Fine. Fine, okay. But please, just be careful.”, Sarah squeezed Cosima’s shoulder and then hugged her tightly.

„I’m careful, sis. Like always…”, Cosima rolled her eyes.

„Did ya… I mean, did you and bloody bitch, I mean Delphine…”

„Oh, ew! Sarah, no! And I won’t tell you even if we did it.”, dreadlocked woman said.

„I will find out eventually, my dear. I’m wonderin’ if she’s good…”, Sara laughed when Cosima punched her arm.

„And that… That I will tell ya. And now, gotta go", the brunette told her sister and went to the gym.

Cosima changed her clothes and entered the room. There were a few people, so almost all machines were free. The American chose a treadmill. _I really have to be tired, chill up or some…_ Cosima, stop thinking. You can do that. And Delphine will beg you for a kiss. Definitely… She was thinking about her life and she didn’t feel small touch on her shoulders. Finally she turned around and she saw her ex girlfriend, Lenore.

„Oh, hi, Lenore! I haven’t seen you in ages!”, Cosima jumped from the treadmill and hugged the redhead.

„Hello, Cos. What’s up, how are ya?”, woman asked, still holding Cosima’s hand.

„Great, great. You know, a lot of artistic things… And you?”, the brunette asked. They broke up in a good atmosphere. It was just Lenore. She had to go to college and Cosima believed that long distance relationships never work. 

„I’m really good. I finished my studies and now I moved to Minnesota. I’m working as a journalist in one paper. You know me, reviews, information from celebrity world and stuff…”, Lenore smiled. Her ginger, curly hair was tied up. She wore checkered, flannel shirt, black tight jeans and vans. Always the same.

„Wow, that’s great. I really miss you, Len.”, Cosima smiled nostalgically and kissed Lenore’s cheek. 

„I miss ya, too, Cos. Hey, do you want to go out to grab some coffee? I’m free now.”

„Yeah, sure. I’m going to change and I will be ready.”, the brunette replied.

When they walked to the coffee shop, Cosima told Lenore about her exhibition and Delphine. The redhead laughed when she heard about Cosima’s master plan.

„Hey, do you want me to help ya?”, Lenore suggested.

„Really? You wanna?”, Cosima laughed and took Len’s hand.

„Of course! I have a wonderful plan. You invited me on your exhibition, right? Delphine will be there and…”, Lenore started.

„We could do something really, really good!”, Cosima finished and laughed. „That’s great, Lennie! I can’t wait! Delphine… Oh, hi, Delphine!”, suddenly, the American saw her professor.

„Hello, Cosima. Finished with the gym, already?”, the blonde smiled to the brunette and then paid attention to Lenore. She noticed their tangled hands and she felt like the blood rush hit her brain. _Non, non, non. No jealousy, Del…_  

„Yeah, yeah, sure. Oh, I’m sorry. This is Lenore. My really good ex.”, Cosima laughed. Lenore winked to her secretly and laid her hand on Cos’ back. 

„Bonjour, Lenore. Heureux de vous rencontrer.”, Delphine had a really, really red face from her anger. She shook Lenore’s hand and faked a smile.

„Oh, vous êtes Français? Et un autre, bien sûr.”, Lennie smiled widely and Delphine raised her eyebrows in surprise.

„Oh, do you know French?”, the blonde asked dryly. She was still looking at their bodies really close to each other.

„Yeah, my father was from Paris.”, Lenore replied.

„Yeah… She was even trying to teach me in some pleasant ways…”, Cosima said with laughter and punched Lenore playfully.

„I guess…”, Delphine whispered with anger and she squeezed her hands into fists. „I also can teach you, you know, Cosima?”

„Thank you, Delphine, but you know, I don’t think we can. You’re my professor. By the way, Lennie came back to Minnesota and well… We can go back to learning French.”, Cosima laughed, so did Lenore. 

„Right.”, Delphine clenched jaw. „Okay. I have to go… We’ll see each other soon.”

When Delphine was gone, both women burst into laughter. 

„Oh em gee, did you see her face, Lenore?!”, Cosima couldn’t stand it.

„God, she was totally, totally jealous! And hey, she’s really hot!”, Len screamed with excitement. „Oh my, that was fun! And there will be. You’ll see, Frenchie will throw herself at you. I’m sure as hell. I will make sure of that.”, Lenore said with huge smile.  
  
Finally the day of exhibition came. Delphine started avoiding Cosima and the brunette saw that. She noticed that her master plan was working. 

Cosima was in her flat, preparing herself for the evening. Finally, she decided to wear a black, very tight dress without straps and black heels. She tied her dreads up and wore red lipstick. She wanted to annoy Delphine even more, so she will take Lenore earlier with her.

Soon, they arrived. The Museum was beautifully lit. 

„Okay. Ready for the show?”, Cosima replied and took Lennie’s hand.

„Ready for the show.”, Lenore grinned and they entered the gallery.

Delphine didn’t see them, she was engrossed in conversation with Duncan. When she saw them eventually, Delphine clenched her jaw tightly.

„Bonsoir, Cosima, Lenore.”, she nodded and looked at Cosima again. She looked beautiful. Delphine stared at her. „You look so beautiful, Cosima.”, Delphine kissed Cos’ cheek and held her hand for a little too long, but finally she realized that Lenore was with the American and she became angry, really angry. „Cosima, Lenore shouldn’t be here now, you know? It’s just for artists.”, Delphine said dryly, looking at Lenore.

„Oh, don’t be a bitch, please. She will just sit right there and she won’t even talk. She is with me”, the brunette smiled lightly. When she saw Delphine’s face, she almost laughed.

„Right. Right. If she has to… Lenore, excusez moi.”, Delphine took Cosima’s hand and she pulled the brunette with her. 

„What’s wrong with ya, Delphine?”, Cosima asked seriously although she knew perfectly well.

„Nothing. Um, nothing. Nothing is wrong.”, the blonde replied quickly.

„You sure?”

„Oui, Cosima, I’m sure!”,Delphine couldn’t stand that whole situation and yelled at the brunette. „I’m sorry, I have to go to talk with Mr. Dawkins. Have fun with Lenore.”, the blonde finished, turned around and went to Felix.

„Geez, bitch…”, Cosima muttered under her breath. 

Soon, the exhibition started. There were a lot of people, everybody liked the students’ paintings. However, most attention was focused on Cosima’s work. People congratulated and wished her good luck. Lenore standing next to her and laid her hand on Cos’ back.

And Delphine? The blonde was talking with other students and people, but she was still watching Cosima. The French woman was sipping her wine and narrowed her eyes.

„Putain, je ne l’aime pas…”, Delphine mumbled quietly.

Suddenly, she saw that Lenore took Cosima’s hand and the ginger woman was pulling the brunette with her. The blood hit to her brain again. In that moment, she wasn’t thinking soberly. She couldn’t take anymore, no.

„Non, I can’t, I just can’t anymore… Excuse me.”, she said to Angela and went to her American student quickly.

„What the fuck?!”, Cosima asked, but Delphine didn’t respond. The blonde just took her hand and she went with Cosima to the bathroom. „What was that, Delphine?!”

„I can’t, Cosima!”, French screamed. Cosima looked at her intensively.

Delphine came forward Cosima quickly and she pulled her closer to her, they looked like one body. Then the blonde took Cos’ head between her hands and kissed her hard, very hungrily. Their teeth struck against each other, but the blonde didn’t care. The American was shocked, really shocked, but she returned the kiss, wrapped her hands around the blonde’s neck and pulled her even closer. Delphine slipped a tongue into the smaller ones lips and she heard Cosima moan. The student hit against the bathroom wall, she was trapped between it and the hot, very excited Delphine. That make out session was very passionate, very intense, very hungry… Younger woman felt the older’s hand on her inner thigh and she groaned into Delphine’s mouth. The blonde kissed her collar bones, her neck and jaw line…

„I just can’t anymore, mon amour…”, she whispered into Cosima’s ear. 

They broke the kiss and Delphine pressed her forehead to Cosima’s. Both women were breathing heavily, their hearts couldn’t calm down…

„What are we going to do now?”, Cosima asked quietly, looking into Del’s eyes and stroking her cheek. 

„I don’t know, ma chérie. I just know I can’t be anymore far away from you. I can’t avoid you. It’s so hard…”, Delphine whispered and Cosima wrapped her hands around the blonde’s waist and hugged her tightly. 

„Then don’t be far anymore. We will figure something out.”, Cosima replied, smelling Del’s scent. She loved it.

„What about that Lenore?”, French woman finally asked. She really wanted to act normally, but she couldn’t.

„She is just my friend and ex. You are jealous, dr. Cormier, aren’t ya?”, the dreadlocked woman grinned.

„I’m not… Okay, I am. I was.”, Delphine said.

„Don’t be. I’m yours. And we can handle it until May. I promise you.”, Cosima replied and kissed Delphine once again.  
  
Cosima didn’t know how much she was wrong with that …  
  



	4. Forbidden affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okie dokie, another part of this story. Delphine couldn't stand it, and I love it! But just so you know, prepared yourself for pain, a lot of pain. Not now, soon...  
> Enjoy!

Cosima was late, really, really late. She grabbed her coat, coffee and her bag, then she ran to her college. _I’ll kill her, seriously…_ she thought when she went into the building. Delphine was in her flat last night. They were talking, kissing and finally they fell asleep. And Delphine didn’t wake her up!

„Geezz, I’m sorry being late, dr. Cormier.”, she said and looked at her lover.

„No problem, Miss Niehaus. I hope you slept well.”, Delphine smiled and Cosima knew the blonde was making fun of her.

The brunette sighed and started looking for a free seat. Finally, she found it next to her step sister and the dreadlocked woman sat.

„Jesus bloody Christ, what is going on with ya? Frenchie was on time and you were late? How is that possible?”, Sarah already knew about Cosima and her professor. She didn’t appreciate it at all, but she decided to support her sister in that little affair.

„I know! She just didn’t wake me up! Del did it on purpose.”, Cosima whispered.

„Fuck, now she is Del? I think I’ll throw up.”, Sarah said.

„Oh, stop!”, Cos punched her sister.

„And be careful what you are saying, you’re on campus, ya know.”, Sarah said when the lecture was finished and they were in the hall.

„Relax, I can handle it, sis.”, Cosima squeezed her shoulder and went to Delphine’s office. „Hello, dr. Cormier.”, she said when she entered the office and closed the door.

„Good morning, Cosima. Slept well?”, she laughed, looking at Cos’ annoyed face.

„Hey, don’t laugh! I was late because of you, Del.”, the smaller woman raised her voice, standing in front of the blonde’s desk.

„Oh, désolé, mon amour.”, Delphine stood up from against her desk and came forward Cosima.

She smiled and laid her hands on the desk, so that Cosima was trapped between the wood and Delphine. The blonde started kissing the younger’s neck and jaw line very gently.

„Um… whatcha doin’?”, Cosima moaned when her lover kissed her pulse point.

„I’m asking for your forgiveness, my dear.”, Delphine whispered into Cosima’s ear and bit her earlobe.

The American couldn’t stand it, she took her lover’s head and kissed her hungrily. She immediately parted her lips when she felt Delphine’s tongue on her bottom lip. The French woman pressed Cosima harder against the desk and slipped her leg between the brunette’s thighs.

„Jesus, Delphine…”, Cos groaned out loud.

„Shhh… Try to be quiet, ma chérie…”, Delphine whispered into the smaller ones mouth.

Then the blonde kissed her lips very hard. Cosima couldn’t handle it. She was so aroused, but she thought they couldn’t do it in Del’s office for the first time. A couple of seconds later, the brunette broke out of that make out session.

„Del, you’re so…”, she was breathing heavily, looking into the blonde’s eyes. Delphine had really dark eyes.

„What?”, she asked playfully.

„You make me really turned on…”, Cosima only whispered and she pressed her head to Delphine’s chest.

„Mon amour, maybe you will come over to my place tonight? I’ll cook dinner.”, the blonde suggested, stroking her lover’s cheek back and forth.

„Oh, if you really want…”, Cosima teased.

„You know I want. Now, go to your classes and I will finish my things to do, d’accord? We’ll see each other soon, Cosima.”, Delphine said and kissed her lover once again.

Then Cosima went to her other lectures. In the middle of her break, Lenore called.

„Hey, dude, what’s up?”, Cosima answered the phone.

„Hi, Cos! And… How is our Frenchie?”, the brunette heard Lennie’s laughter.

„The Frenchie is good. Actually really good.”, Cosima grinned.

„So? Is she good in bed? Please, tell me everything!”

„And that’s the thing. We didn’t… we haven’t had a chance to do that yet.”, Cosima explained her new friend and old girlfriend.

„Oh em gee, seriously?! Cosima, you suck!”, Lenore laughed and the brunette blushed involuntarily.

„Hey, fuck you! I’m going’ to her apartment for dinner. Maybe we could… do something.”, Cosima replied.

„Geek monkey, what is going on here, with ya? It’s called sex!”, Lenore screamed and then something hit her. „Oh my God! You love her!”

„Stop, I’m not! I don’t… I think she is scared of doing’ something more than heated make out sessions.”

„Cosima, I know you! You do love her! Oh my God, does she love you, too?”, Lenore laughed and Cosima blushed.

She wasn’t thinking about it. The brunette liked spending time with the French woman, she was attracted to her, Delphine was awesome, but love?

„Cos, are you there?”, Lenore asked.

„Oh, yeah, yeah. Um… I gotta go now. I’ll call ya, babe.”, Cosima said.

„Okay, have fun with Frenchie!”, the brunette heard and then she hung up.

„Love? Really?”, she muttered to herself and went to the gym.

Although, that little affair with Delphine have lasted one month already… They were having a lot of fun, a lot of romantic and good moments, even without having sex! That was new for Cosima and for Delphine, too. They both never cared as much about someone as they did now.

After one hour the brunette came back to her flat, learned her things and then she started preparing herself for the evening.

**I miss you already… When will you be in my apartment? XX**

Cosima smiled like a teenager when she saw a message from Delphine. She quickly replied to her lover.

**I’m going’ babe. I’m on my way.**

Cosima sighed and got out from her apartment. Fifteen minutes later, she was in front of Delphine’s apartment. She was there once and she really didn’t remember clearly that flat. When she pressed the bell button, she heard a footsteps on the other side of door.

„Hello, gorgeous.”, Cosima smiled and gave Delphine a red rose. The blonde smiled back and kissed Cosima gently when they entered the apartment.

„Hi. Thank you for the rose.”, French said.

„Thank you for inviting.”, Cosima replied and she started looking around. There were a lot of crimson and black, the dreadlocked woman loved it.

Black leather couch, coffee table, red carpet, big patio windows in the living room. The kitchen was smaller but still cozy. Black and crimson kitchen stuff and island in the middle of the space. Cosima also noticed stairs leading to the mezzanine. Upstairs was a small bedroom. On the wall there were a lot of paintings, drawings and other stuff. The dreadlocked woman sighed. Truly an artistic apartment.

Delphine was looking at Cosima and smiling. She stood behind her and wrapped her arms around her lover’s waist. The blonde started kissing Cosima’s neck and she heard her sigh.

„Do you like it?”, she asked, smiling lightly. The professor inhaled the beautiful scent of Cos’ perfume. She felt her warmth and she loved it.

„Yeah, totes. But I like more what you’re doing right now, dr. Cormier.”, she grinned.

„Cheeky, like always.”, Delphine chuckled and came back to the kitchen.

Suddenly Cosima looked at an unfamiliar painting. Act, actually. There was a really beautiful, dark haired woman. She had a very long, straight hair, amazing baby blue eyes and adorable freckles. And her body…. Wow. Cosima couldn’t look at anything else.

„Hey, Delphine?”, she called.

„Oui, mon amour?”, Delphine whispered, standing behind Cosima again and wrapping her arms around her waist.

„Did you paint that woman?”, she asked.

„Um… Yes, actually.”, she responded quietly.

„Do ya… Did you know her? She is beautiful. Really stunning’.”, Cosima said and turned around to Delphine. The blonde bit her bottom lip and smiled sadly.

„Oui, I know her. She is… That is Jacqueline. She was my fiancée, actually.”, Delphine whispered.

„Hey, Del. We won’t talk about it if you don’t want to.”, Cosima stroked the blonde’s cheeks with her thumb gently. She took her hand and they sat on the couch.

„Non, it’s okay.”, Delphine responded.

„So… She is sooo hot. I don’t know what you see in me. Seriously? Me and Jacqueline?! Damn…”, Cosima joked, she wanted to cheer up her lover.

„Don’t be silly, Cosima.”, French chuckled.”Anyway, we were going to have a baby girl. But Jacqueline… she miscarried pregnancy and after all that nightmare we were fighting all the time and we broke up.”, Delphine finished and looked into the brunette’s eyes.

„Oh wow… I’m so, so sorry.”, Cosima replied and kissed Delphine gently.

„Hey, don’t worry. I’m over it now. By the way, if I was with her, I wouldn’t have you. I’m glad you are with me, mon amour.”, the blonde said and smiled to Cosima sweetly.”Come on, dinner is ready.”

During the dinner, they were laughing, chatting casually and kissing. Although, Cosima was still thinking about Del’s story and she was sure about one thing. It hit her suddenly, when she saw the blonde’s sad smile when she talked about Jacqueline. All she wanted to do is caring about her, protecting her.  She loved that woman who was sitting in front of her. That gorgeous, curly haired French woman with so much knowledge about art.

„Do you want more wine?”, the blonde asked.

„Yeah, sure. Hey, are you trying to get me drunk and seduce me?”, Cosima joked, while Delphine stood up and came forward the brunette with a bottle of wine.

„Maybe…”, the blonde purred into Cos’ ear and stroked her naked shoulder. Cosima shivered and looked at Delphine.

In that one moment, both women’s eyes darkened. They knew what will be next. Cosima immediately stood up and she crashed her lips against Delphine violently. The French woman returned that heated kiss and she pressed Cosima to the red wall. The blonde started kissing Cosima’s neck tenderly, very hungrily.

When Delphine reached Cosima’s pulse point on her neck, the brunette moaned and bit her bottom lip to the blood.

„Delphine…”, she whimpered.

„Hm?”, the blonde whispered between the heated kisses. She started to pull off Cosima’s tank top and she unzipped Cosima’s pants.

„Take me to your bed.”, the student begged and when Delphine heard that, she became so fucking aroused.

Delphine only nodded and carried her lover to the bed. The blonde laid Cosima on the bed and Delphine hovered over her. They hadn’t taken their clothes off yet. The brunette started kissing the French again but suddenly she felt her hesitation.

„Babe, are you alright?”, she whispered and looked deeply in her eyes.

„I’m scared… Are you sure about it?”, Delphine asked quietly.

„Of course. But don’t be, Del.”, Cosima stroked her cheeks gently.

She wanted to give her confidence. Yes, that love was forbidden, but… People do crazy things for love, right? They both need love. Lonely Cosima and hurt Delphine. Two different women, but so similar. Two female artists with a kind heart and an amazing soul.

Finally Delphine smiled lightly and kissed Cosima again. That was enough to kindle fire in Cos’ body. The brunette pulled the blonde closer to her. They were like one, heated body. The student gasped when Delphine was stroking her breasts and the blonde descended her soft hands into the lover’s parts of the body. When she finally reached Cosima’s centre, dreadlocked woman moaned into her lover’s mouth.

„Oh my God…”, Cos groaned very loudly. „Don’t tease, please…”

Delphine smiled lightly when she started rubbing circles on her lover’s clit and she felt like Cosima dug her nails into her back. That was so arousing…

„Baby, please, p… Please!”, she couldn’t stand it, it was so overwhelming. She was so close and she screamed from pleasure.

„You’re so wet…”, Delphine groaned and it turned them on both.

That wasn’t just sex. That was making love. Delphine finally pushed two fingers into Cosima’s body.

„Fuck, Del! Harder…”

The blonde did her best; she curled her fingers and also held Cosima hard in her arms. Delphine felt Cosima’s walls tighten up.

„Come for me…”, Delphine whispered and in that moment Cosima let out a long groan and screamed the blonde’s name.

The brunette fell down on the sheets and breathed heavily, she tried to catch a little air. Delphine rolled on the bed and immediately hugged Cosima, kissing her cheeks, nose, forehead and lips very gently, very sweetly.

„That was… Delphine, you are an amazing woman.”, the brunette whispered. „You’re fucking beautiful and I want to have you all for myself.”, she finished and kissed the blonde tenderly.

She was on top of her then and she started kissing her collarbones and sucking her beautiful breasts. Delphine moaned when she felt Cos’ wet kisses.

„Merde…”

Cosima finally kissed Delphine’s centre and the blonde chocked on the air. The blonde had her hands tangled in Cosima’s dreadlocks.

„Vous êtes tout simplement parfait …”, French panted.

The younger artist was doing magical things with her tongue. Cosima was doing it with so much passion, desire and so much attachment. Delphine was at the edge, she held Cos’ head firm and let out a loud scream, coming in the same time.

„Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu …”, the French was breathing hard and she had her eyes closed. Suddenly she felt a tender kiss on her lips.

She wrapped her arms around Cosima’s waist and the brunette buried her nose in her soft, curly hair.

„Delphine, I fell in love with you…”, she heard a quiet whisper and her heart stopped for a minute. Then it started beating so damn fast so that Delphine was scared it’ll explode. She looked at Cosima. „I’m sorry, I know it’s forbidden. I don’t know… I just feel it, you need to know. I want you not only as my lover. I really, really want you as my woman, my biggest love. You’re my dream. I know, I will totally understand if you…”, she wanted to say some more, but Delphine interrupted her with a kiss.

„You’re talking too much, mon amour.”, the blonde smiled at her. „I love you, too, Cosima. I am deeply, truly, madly in love with you. Sometimes it hurts, baby. We can handle it, we have to. We’ll be careful. I can’t live without you. You are my muse now.”, Delphine responded to her love through the tears.

They could do it.

But it won’t be so easy, oh no…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you my lovely beta, Mia! You're the best <3


	5. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! There will be troubles, sooo sorry! Enjoy! Thank u my readers and beta, Mia.

It was silent in the auditorium. Everybody was listening dr. Cormier’s lecture and taking notes. The blonde was famous at the University. Young, 27 years old, a very attractive artist. Cosima was sometimes very jealous, but she knew Delphine loved her.

„We all know that modern art is… well, kind of weird. For real, we can create art from everything. For example, a broken window, a bottle of wine or from things Marcel Duchamp created. He was a very controversial artist, right? Some people think he wasn’t a real artist. Well, whether I believe it or not, he raised modern art to a new level.”, the blonde said and she wanted to continue, but someone interrupted her and opened the auditorium’s door.

„Hello, dr. Cormier. I’m sorry.”, that was the Dean’s secretary. „The Dean wants to see you.”, she smiled.

„Oh, d’accord. Miss Niehaus, please. Everybody, listen to Miss Niehaus. I’ll be right back.”, she said and handed a book to Cosima, brushing her hand gently.

The brunette blushed then turned around to her mates and Delphine left them alone.

„Okie dokie, people. We have to write a short note about Duchamp.”, she started, but none of them listen to her.

„Hey, I’m curious, what’s going’ with Cormier.”, one guy said and chuckled.

„Why is that?”, Cosima was confused.

„C’mon, dude, I bet she and Dean are fucking each other.”, another guy laughed and punched his friend playfully.

„Oh, please, shut up!”, Sarah started when she saw her sister’s red face. „Cosima, continue the note.”

„Fuck off, punk. If I were the Dean, I would do the same thing! Just look at the blondie. She’s definitely hooooot!”, the third guy screamed.

„Shut. The. Fuck. Up.” Cosima was already really mad and she said each word very clearly.

„Niehaus, chill up. What are you gonna do? I can say what I want, Niehaus. If I want fuck dr. Cormier, I could do that.”

„No, I won’t! Don’t say a word about dr. Cormier, you dumbass.”, Cosima said dryly.

„Fuck ya, Niehaus. Whore is a whore. I bet she is sleeping with everybody. She can, she can…”, that was enough. Cosima dropped the book and she came forward her colleague quickly.

The brunette punched him in the face and she probably broke his nose. The guy pushed her against the wall, Cosima fell off and broke her glasses.

„Miss Niehaus, Mr. Dierden, enough!”, that was Delphine’s voice, they didn’t notice when she entered the auditorium. „What are you doing?! This is a University, for God’s sake. You’re an adults! Get out, now!”, Delphine yelled at them. „What just happened?!”, she asked the students. What were you thinking, Cosima?

„Um… He is just a dumbass, dr. Cormier.”, Sarah stood up and said to the French. „He and his mates were saying some stupid things and bothering Cosima.”

„Hey, shut up, Manning!”, one of the guys said, but Delphine looked at him with _what-are-you-thinking-you-little-student_ look, so that he sat on the chair again and lowered his sight.

„What a words, for God’s sake! I’m saying that again, you’re adults! I’m going to them, now read the note.”, she finished her sentence dryly and left them.

„Now tell me, what was that?”, Delphine ordered, looking at Dierden and her lover. „Mr. Dierden?”

„I won't say anything.”, he replied quickly.

„Miss Niehaus?”

„No, dr. Cormier.”, the brunette replied and lowered her head.

„No?”, the blonde raised her eyebrows. She turned to Dierden. „Go home, now. I don’t want you in my lecture. Grow up and then you can come. You and Miss Niehaus have to paint extra work for next week.”

„What?!”

„You heard me. Leave now, Mr. Dierden.”, the blonde replied firmly.

„What about Niehaus, dr. Cormier?!”, he raised her voice.

„You shouldn’t have cared about Miss Niehaus. Goodbye, Mr. Dierden.”, he was very angry, but he turned around and left quickly.

When he disappeared, Delphine looked at her lover again. Cosima’s face was red and it was obvious the brunette was very mad.

„No, I won’t tell you, Delphine.”, Cosima replied shortly, looking at the ground.

The hallway was empty so that the blonde came forward her woman and took her head between her hands.

„Mon amour, s’il vous plait.”, dr. Cormier whispered. „Tell me what happened there, in the auditorium. It was very irresponsible, by the way. You are 23 years old.”

„Oh, really?!”, Cosima raised her voice and moved away from Delphine. „Was it irresponsible that I defended you?!”

„Quoi?”, dr. Cormier was confused.

„Yeah, I defended you! And now I can’t see without my fucking glasses!”, the younger artist said loudly. „It’s just… Paul and his stupid friends were saying awful things about you, okay? They were talking about you. That you have an awful, fuckin’ affair with Dean…”, Cosima finished and looked at her lover’s face.

„Seriously? Do you really think it’s the truth?”, Delphine asked, a little hurt that Cosima thought it might be the truth.

„No, no, no… I, um… This wasn’t fun, okay? Listening to them. That’s it. Can I go now?”, Niehaus asked sadly.

She wanted to go away, but Delphine took her wrist and pulled Cosima to herself.

„Don’t act like that, mon amour. You know it was bad. You can’t just hit your fellows just because they are offending me. I really, really appreciate what you’ve done, but you just can’t.”, Delphine was gently brushing Cosima’s cheek by a thumb and kissed her sweetly.

„Okay, okay, I get it. I’m goin’ home, babe.”, Cosima replied, laying her hands around Delphine’s neck.

„Hey, you can’t go alone. You can’t see anything. I really want to pick you up, but it would be suspicious, non? Wait here.”, Delphine brushed the brunette’s lips and came back to the room.

„Miss Manning, could you pick your sister up to her flat?”, Delphine asked Sarah. She immediately stood up and followed the blonde.

„Jesus bloody Christ, Cosima, what were you thinking?!”, Sarah started yelling at Cosima when she saw her.

„Sis, don’t start it now! Yeah, yeah, I know, I’m childish, irresponsible and stupid…”, the brunette replied.

„Mon amour, you’re not stupid.”, Delphine smiled to her girlfriend and kissed her hand.

„Oh my God, I think I’m going to throw up…”, Sarah rolled her eyes. Delphine blushed and Cosima punched her sister playfully.

„Shut up, Manning.” Cosima laughed and kissed Delphine’s cheek.

„Merci, Sarah. We will see each other in the evening, okay, Cosima? We have to talk.”, Delphine kissed her one last time and came back to the auditorium.

„Thanks for your help, sis.”, Cosima said when they were in the car. „I don’t see anything, soo…”

„No problem, Cos. You know you can count on me. Did you say Frenchie what happened?”, Sarah asked.

„Yeah, I kinda had to. And now Dierden and I have to paint an extra work. Amazing, just amazing…”, Cosima complained.

„Whoaaa, firm Frenchie, nice!”, Brit laughed and Cosima only rolled her eyes.

„I’m just curious… Delphine wants to talk about something. After the visit to the Dean’s office. It’s just weird, don’t you think?”

„Cosima! You’re overreacting, ya know? You’ll see, don’t jump to some strange conclusions.”, Sarah said. There were in front of Cosima’s flat.

Sarah helped her sister opened the door and she found the brunette’s spare glasses. When she finally saw better, Cosima hugged her sister.

„Go back to the University. I’m going to start that work as a punishment… Damn.”, Cosima said. Sarah laughed, kissed the brunette on the cheek and left her alone.

Cosima turned on the stereo and picked one of many CDs she had. That time she chose Lady Gaga. Yeah, that wasn’t her type of music, but sometimes she liked to listen to that singer.

_You know that I want you_

_And you know that I need you_

_I want it bad, your bad romance_

_I want your love and_

_I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

 

She started preparing her art things to paint and the brunette was dancing, swaying her hips in that sexy way. Cosima was singing with Lady Gaga and she was thinking about Delphine.

 

_I want your horror_

_I want your design_

_‘Cause you’re a criminal_

_As long as your mine_

_I want your love_

_(Love-love-love I want your love-uuhh)_

 

The dreadlocked woman laughed. Yeah, Delphine was kinda a criminal with that forbidden relationship. She took a canvas and put it on an easel.

 

_I want your love and_

_I want your revenge_

_I want your love_

_I don’t wanna be friends_

_Je veux ton amour_

_Et je veux ta revanche_

_Je veux ton amour_

_I don’t wanna be friends_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_I don’t wanna be friends_

Cosima was singing with her broken French accent and dancing in front of the easel. She didn’t hear when Delphine entered her flat. The French crept into Cosima’s studio and was watching her girlfriend. God, she was so sexy and funny at the same time. The brunette raised her hands up and slowly was swaying her hips back and forth. The blonde bit her bottom lip and she knew she couldn’t stand it.

When Cosima felt warm hands on her waist, she shivered, but she knew it was Delphine. 

„So, do you want my bad romance?”, the French whispered into Cosima’s ear.

„Definitely, baby.”, the brunette turned around and kissed her lover tenderly. The student tangled her hands in the blonde’s amazing, long and curly hair. It was so soft…

Delphine pulled Cosima closer to herself and deepened that amazing kiss. Finally, they broke the kiss and sat on the couch. The younger artist took two glasses and poured some red wine to them. She handed it to her woman and sat next to her. Cosima leaned to Delphine and rested the head on her chest. The blonde wrapped her arm around the smaller girls waist and pulled her even closer.

„Cosima, as you know, I was in the Dean’s office today.”, Delphine started, stroking Cosima’s thigh.

„Yeah, yeah, I remember clearly …”, Cosima muttered.

„You are such a brat.”, Delphine laughed. „Anyway, dr. Mills wants to take me on the Week Of Art in Paris. You know that, right? As a translator.”

„Of course I know it, Delphine. Do ya still think Mills doesn’t flirt with you?”, the brunette raised her eyebrow.

„Maybe a little…”, the blonde said quietly.

„So I was right!”, Cosima raised her voice and immediately stood up, crossing her hands over her chest.

„Oh, mon amour, don’t be jealous…”, Delphine saw the brunette’s expression and sighed. „Come back to me.”, the blonde asked. Cosima sighed deeply and she did what she was asked. „Even if he flirts with me, it doesn’t change anything, Cosima.”, Delphine kissed her lover sweetly.

„Honey, I don’t want you to go with Mills…”, the brunette whispered.

„Cosima, please… This is a chance for me and the students. For you, too, non? Maybe I could do something with your works, hmm? I love you, you are my heart and Mills doesn’t count.”, Delphine explained.

„Oh, yeah, yeah… But if he does something, I will literally do something to him, baby.”, Cosima said firmly and looked at her girlfriend.

„Really? It’s kind of sexy. You, jealous and so firm…”, Delphine responded seductively.

Cosima grinned and leaned forward her lover. She hovered over her and Delphine felt her breath on the lips. The blonde wanted to kiss Cosima, but the brunette pulled away from her.

„Nah – uh, not so fast, sexy blondie.”, the dreadlocked woman teased. „So… You’re goin’ next week, yes?”, she asked, unbuttoning the French’s white shirt.

„Um… Yes. Yes.”, Delphine had a problem with focusing.

Cosima started kissing her exposed skin and unzip her jeans.

„And I will do anything, anything tonight so that you will clearly remember me when you are away.”, she whispered into Delphine’s ear and then finally kissed her deeply.

She wanted to be sure that the older woman knew she was hers.

Only hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the next chapter Delphine will go to Paris and... there won't be fine, oh no.


	6. Brutal falling down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm here with the next chapter. Today, I'm warning ya. This will be kind of agsty for the next three chapters. Sorry, guys!

„Bonjour, Mr. Mills. Nice to see you.”, Delphine smiled to her boss and shook his hand.

They were at the airport already. Delphine said goodbye to Cosima earlier. The brunette was mad, because she wanted to walk the blonde to the airport, but she just couldn’t for obvious reasons.

„Please, just call me Adam, okay?”, the man smiled to the blonde.

„Oh, of course. Great, Adam.”, Delphine replied. Adam squeezed her shoulder and then both boarded on the plane. „D’accord, what’s the plan?”, the French asked, settling herself in the seat.

„It depends on what you want to know…”, Mills responded. Delphine looked at him hesitantly. _And Cosima was right…_

„Um… I’m asking for the Week of Art., Adam. It’s obvious.”, the blonde explained, flustered.

„Oh, alright then. First, we will arrive at the hotel. On Monday and Tuesday we will be at the famous artists’ exhibitions and on Wednesday and Thursday we could present our students’ works. That’s the plan.”, Mills explained.

„Great. I really can’t wait.”, Delphine sighed, looking through the window.

„Yes, that will be great. I haven’t been in Paris for years. Anyway, do you enjoy classes with students?”, Adam asked.

„Of course. They are very smart, and talented people. I think many of them are going to be very famous artists in the future, I’m sure.”, the blonde responded.

„Yes, I agree. We have one special student. I think you know her… Miss Niehaus?”, Delphine heard that surname and looked at her boss immediately. She tried to hide her blush.

„Um… Yes, I know her. She is in my group. I picked her work for the exhibition, actually.”

„I remembered. Cosima is really, really talented. I even bought one of her amazing paintings. She’s kind of giddy and… You know, Delphine. But… She’s an artist.”, Mills laughed and Delphine sighed.

„Oui, she’s a really promising artist.”, the blonde told Adam.

„I agree. Anyway, when we are in Paris, I definitely will take you to one of my favourite restaurant. Wine, live music, amazing people.”, Mills said to the blonde and smiled to her.

„Hmm…fine. Okay. We can go.”, Delphine sighed. _There will be troubles_ , she thought. She couldn’t refuse. Not now.

In the meanwhile, in Minnesota, Cosima was hanging out with Lenore and her step sister. They were in Cosima’s apartment, drinking wine and laughing hard. There had been three empty bottles of wine on the floor already.

„Wait, wait, wait!”, Lenore screamed and looked at Cosima. „So you’re sayin’, that ya punched that guy and he broke his nose?!”, The redhead laughed hysterically, falling on the couch.

„Hell yeah! Hey, Delphine isn’t a whore, right? Right, girls?!”, Cosima laughed, too.

„Yeah, yeah, you love her, you fuck her, we all know, sis!”, Sarah rolled her eyes and grabbed another bottle of wine.

„Shut up, Sarah. She’s damn hooooooot!”, Cosima was almost singing.

„I’m sorry, Sarah, but I have to take Cos’ side. She is, she is.”, Lenore replied with laughter.

„See?”

„Alright, alright, you’re dykes, ya love all the bloody women in the world!”, Sarah said. „Come on, we‘re singing now! Karaoke time! What did you choose?”, Sarah came to the laptop unsteadily.

„AB –BA, AB – BA!”, Lenore and Cosima were screaming. Sarah picked „Dancing Queen” and the three women stared singing out loud.

_You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen_

_Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah_

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life_

_See that girl, watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queen_

They were singing soooo loud that Cosima didn’t hear an incoming call from Delphine. Finally, when the song ended, she looked at the screen.

„Oh, shit, shhhhh! It’s Delphine!”, the brunette screamed and took her phone.

„Na na na, lovely couple, hoooooot Frenchie, na na na!”, Lenore and Sarah screamed, standing behind Cosima. „They looooove each other, oh em geeee, Frenchie come to me!”

„Merde, mon amour, who is that?”, Delphine laughed.

„Wait, honey. Shut up, sluts!”, the brunette yelled at them and went outside. „Hooooney, what’s up?”

„Cosima, what are you doing there?”, Delphine was really curious. She had known already that her love was drunk.

„Oh, that were just Lenore and Sarah. They’re just crazy!”, Cosima said a little too loud.

„Um, Lenore?”, Delphine asked firmly.

„Oh, baaaaabe, don’t be jealous. You know I love you?”, the brunette had such a sweet voice, so Delphine couldn’t be mad at her.

„I’m not, okay, okay. Cosima, be careful, oui?”

„Oh, Deeeeel, I’m okay. I’m just having fun with the girls. But how are ya?”, Cosima asked.

„Um, it’s really great. I promise you one day I’ll take you to the Paris, mon amour.”, Delphine replied sweetly.

„Oh, dr. Cormier, what a romantic! Can’t wait. And… how’s Mills?”

„Cosima.”, Delphine warned.

„Oh, come on! I’m just…. curious.”, Cosima said innocently.

„I know you, baby. He is… He is fine. But you were right, he flirts with me.”, Delphine said slowly and carefully. She knew what happened next.

„Um, what?!”, I knew it, the blonde thought.

„Cosima, please, calm down… I told you, that doesn’t change anything, please.”, Delphine pleaded.

„But he wants you! And you are with him right now and I’m far away from you…”, Cosima explained.

„Mon amour, I only love you, okay? Nothing is going to happen. I promise you.”, Delphine said calmly. „I have to go now, but I’ll call you tomorrow, okay? Say hi to the girls.”

„Okay… Bye, baby.”, Cosima hung up and sighed deeply. What is wrong with Dean Mills?

„Why soooooo long?! Did ya have sex phone or something?”, Lenore laughed and Sarah only rolled her eyes.

„No, no, it’s just freaking Mills. He wants to get with Del, that’s it.”, Cosima fell down on the couch and grabbed her glass of wine.

„Cosima, you’re overreacting again, just stop, please…”, Sarah sighed.

„Right. Right. Okay, you’re right. Del loves me, right? Everything’s gonna be okay.”

 

„It’s a shame that you are gone in May.”, Adam said when they were in that Parisian restaurant. Two day passed and the following day there were the students’ exhibitions. Adam Mills was flirting with the blonde all the time. She really had enough, but she was scared of what he could know, could do.

Delphine was drinking her wine and smiled to Adam.

„Yes, well… I have a lot of things to do after that.”, she replied.

„Oh, really? What kind of things?”, he asked, brushing her hand „accidentally”. Delphine blushed and took her hand.

„Um… Exhibitions, new paintings to create. I’ll be alright.”, the blonde explained.

„That’s good, really good. Any love, romance, relationship?”, he asked. Delphine looked at him immediately. He pushed too much. That was weird, really weird.

„Um… yes, actually.”, Delphine replied carefully.

„Yes?”, Adam looked disappointed. „Well… I have nothing to lose, so… I will try.”, he took her hand in his firmly.

The French raised her sight and she was scared. His eyes… That sight. Dark, really dark eyes. Suddenly, she tore herself from his grasp and stood up.

„I’m going to my room now. Goodbye.”, she said quickly and went to her hotel room.

She immediately closed the door and sighed deeply. What was wrong with that man, Delphine was thinking. He looked like a nice, polite man and now it turned out that he had… Maybe bad intensions?

 

The next day came quickly. The blonde prepared herself for the exhibitions and did her makeup. She locked her hotel room and bumped into Mills’ arms.

„Got you.”, he whispered.

Delphine immediately pulled away from him and stood straight.

„What are you doing, Adam?”, she asked dryly.

„What do you mean?”, Mills asked, looking straight into the blonde’s eyes.

„I told you I’m with someone. It is a serious relationship, Adam. I’m sorry, you are a great guy, but… You can’t do anything.”, Delphine explained to Adam carefully.

„I can’t? We’ll see, Delphine. Now, come. Let’s take this whole exhibition.”, he only said.

Delphine opened her eyes wide and followed Adam. She didn’t feel confident. That whole trip was a mistake. Fortunately, the blonde wasn’t thinking about that, because she was talking to people about her students’ works. Like before, Cosima’s painting got the most attention. „How old is this student?”, one woman asked. Her name was Shay. Delphine was standing with her and sipping red wine.

„Um, 23 years old. She is really, really talented. Sometimes clumsy, but still talented. Miss Niehaus creates amazing paintings.”, Delphine was proud of the brunette. Half as her student and half as her lover.

„Great, really great. You know, I work in the gallery in San Francisco. This is my business card. You create also great paintings; I saw them on the website. Call me and give that to Cosima, too. I really want to put your works in our gallery.”, Shay smiled lovely and gave the card to Delphine. The French smiled back to Shay.

„Wow, merci, Shay. That’s great, Miss Niehaus will definitely be happy”, she replied with excitement in her voice.

„She will, she will… Call her. Maybe she wanted to know…”, Shay suggested. Delphine looked at her carefully, but Shay only smiled lightly. „Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.”

„But how…. how?”, Delphine gasped.

„Your sight and smile when you say her name. By the way, we’re artists. We see things like those, Delphine.”, Shay explained.

„You’re great with that stuff.”, Delphine chuckled. „Okay, you’re right. I’m going to call Cosima. And hey, thanks for everything. I hope we will see each other soon.”, Delphine kissed Shay’s cheek and went to a quiet and uncrowned place. She took her phone and called Cosima.

„Hello?”, she heard that sweet voice and sighed.

„Hey, mon amour. How are you?”, Delphine asked, walking back and forth.

„Oh, I just miss ya very much! And I was painting that extra work.”, she said with a fake sad voice and then chuckled.

„That’s great, honey. I miss you, too. I have great news! There is one woman, Shay something, I don’t know right now clearly. She gave me her visit card. She was really interested in your works and mine. Shay said she wants our works in her gallery.”, Delphine said.

„Oh em gee, baby, that’s great! You have to tell me everything when you come back. Baby, I have to go, I have a meeting with Sarah. I’ll call ya tomorrow, okay?”, Cosima asked.

„Yes, of course. I love you, Cosima.”, Delphine whispered.

„Aww, I love you, too, baby. Bye.”, the brunette responded.

The French was standing for a while, then turned around and froze. There was Adam Mills, Dean of their University.

„So…”, he started, coming towards Delphine. „You love Miss Niehaus… Interesting.”

„It’s not your business, Adam.”, the blonde replied firmly.

„Maybe not, but what people will say when they find out…”, he smiled ominously. „Maybe you can do something with this situation…”, Adam added and came forward Delphine. He took her hands firmly and pulled her closer to him.

„Leave. Me. Now!”, Delphine started yelling at him and pulled away from him sharply. „Fine. You can do whatever you want, Adam. I finished my work in May, so… I don’t care. I love her and it matters now.”

„Oh, really?”, he pushed her against the wall lightly. Delphine was scared, very, very scared. „We’ll see.”

She ran away as far as she could. The blonde was terrified. He wasn’t a good guy, she was sure about that. Delphine went very quickly, without looking back. Outside wasn’t nice. The gallery was located in a sticky area. There were full of dead ends and weird people around. Suddenly, she felt someone pulled her firmly to one dark place.

„Hey, what is going on?!”, she screamed, though Delphine was really, really terrified.

A big, scary guy pushed her against the wall. She fell down and looked at him. Then the guy raised her and pressed his body to hers, she couldn’t move. He covered her mouth with his hand very firmly.

„One word and you will be dead. And I’m warning you, sexy blondie. That will hurt very badly.”, he whispered and started take her coat off sharply…


	7. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, I'm so sorry, it took me so long. My beta didn't check it, so I'm sorry for all mistakes. Then I sent it to my girlfriend, but I decided to just add that on ao3.  
> Okay, and I'm warnin ya. Brutal scene in this chapter...!

_In the previous chapter…_

_Big, scary guy pushed her against the wall. She fell down and looked at him. Then the guy raised her and pressed his body to her, so that she couldn’t move. He covered her mouth with his hand very firmly._

_„One word and you will be dead. And I’m warning you, sexy blondie. That will be hurt very badly.”, he whispered and started take her coat off sharply…_

 

She was terrified. She was scared as hell. She couldn’t move, her tears were falling down her cheeks when the guy tore her clothes and then was touching her. Delphine wanted almost throw up, but she had to be quiet. She was scared that guy would kill her.

The guy was touching her  face and blurred her makeup.

„Good girl…”, he whispered his obnoxious voice. „Very good girl, so I won’t make you to do blowjob. Unzip my jeans, now.”

Delphine did what he wanted. Her hands were shaking very much.

„Take it. Take it now.”, that voice again. The blonde was choking the air, she felt like she couldn’t breathe.

And then the worst happened. French felt that incredible pain inside her aching body.  Man pushed inside her harshly, very quickly and she just can’t… Her legs were so weak, but the man held her firm and pressed his whole body to Delphine’s.

„Oh my God…”, she groaned through the tears, but not with pleasure. With pain.

Delphine felt every muscle in her poor, aching body. She had bruises, abrasions and could smell the blood. The blonde heard his disguisting breath and started crying quietly. It was like the worst nightmare. No, that was the worst nightmare. In that moment, she just wanted peace, but the man was still holding  her violently and was pushing into her harshly back and forth, so she couldn’t do anything. That was the worst. Helplessness.

When something happens and you can't do nothing, just big, damn nothing. Delphine was in the same situation.

„Good girl, good girl…”, a rapist was repeating these words like mantra.

Poor blonde had an impression that he was crashing her, breaking her bones. And she was alone…

Suddenly, the guy let out a long moan and then he pulled away from Delphine. She fell down against the wall and hit at the ground. The guy ran away as far as he could. Artist couldn’t stand up, just couldn’t. Delphine started crying very much. She had torn blouse and dirty clothes.

Finally, she stood up with the remnant forces. The blonde started walking to her hotel. Her legs were trembling, but she was still walking through the street. People around Delphine were talking about her but she didn’t care in that moment. When she was finally in the room, the blonde immidiately went under shower. She felt so dirty, so sticky, so covered with blood.

The artist sat barely in the bathtub , the hot water ran down her desecrated body. Her eyes were wide open and her sight was… Empty. The woman didn’t know what was going on with her, she was still thinking about hot, unwanted breath against her face.

She got out and looked at the mirror, at her aching, poor body. She was still bleeding. The bruises were everywhere – on her collar bones, legs, arms. But the big one was on her stomach. The guy must have hit her. She didn’t even remember it. And then the woman looked at her face. At scared, terrified, raped woman’s face. She fell down on the floor and burst into tears. She was crying and crying and crying… Finally, she fell asleep on the cold, bathroom floor.

 

_*Bonjoir, this is Delphine Cormier. I can’t talk right now. Leave the message, merci.*_

„Delphine, it’s me again. Baby, where are you? I’m worried as hell. I’m calling you all the time. Where are you? Please, just call me.”, Cosima hung up and started walking in her room back and forth.

„Oi, still nothing?”, Sarah asked when she came to the atelier.

„No. Sis, I’m fucking scared. What if something happened?”, Cosima asked.

„You’re right. This is unusal. And Frenchie should ‘ave come back from Paris already.”, Sarah was confused, too.

„Maybe she doesn’t want to see me or so…”, the American artist sighed and sat on her couch.

„Oi, stop. She loves ya, even I see it. Hey, Cal can help. He can check if she was in the plane, Cos.”, Sarah sat next to her and took her hand.

„Seriously? Can he?”

„Of course. I’ll call him right away. Wait up.”, Brit stood up and went to another room.

Cosima nodded and sighed deeply again. She took her phone and tried again. Nothing.

 

_*Bonjoir, this is Delphine Cormier. I can’t talk right now. Leave the message, merci.*_

 

„Baby, where are you? What happened?”, Cosima whispered to herself.

Dreadlocked woman was scared as hell. She had bad feelings about that. She checked everywhere – at the Univesity, in the Delphine’s atelier, at her home. Still no sign of her girlfriend. Mills was acting suspicious, but he didn’t know anything. He also looked terrified, but he didn’t want to tell what happened. If something happened…

„Okay, he will check it. Two hours, Cosima. Everything will be okay, I promise you.”, Sarah squeezed her shoulder.

„How? How do you know?”, Cosima stopped her tears, but they were falling down.

„Cosima, please…”, Sarah wiped the tears and handed a tissue to Cosima.

„Sarah, I’m just worried. But okay, we will wait. We’ll see.”, American responded and poured a wine to the glasses.

Two hours dragged on indefinitely. The younger artist was walking back and forth. She was smoking all the time, drinking a lot of wine and she was still sober. Her nerves were eating her from inside. Finally, Cal called.

„Oi, hun, so?”, Cosima heard Sarah and Cal’s conversation and her heart was beating too damn fast. „What? How is that possible? Maybe, maybe... Yeah, come, she can’t drive. ‘Kay. Bye.”

„What? Did he find her?!”, she held her breath. She didn’t even realize.

„Yes, Cosima.”, Sarah whispered. „Delphine landed yesterday. Definitely. She might have been at home. Cal will be here in a minute, he will drive you there.”

„Oh my God… What is happening, Sarah? What is happening…”, Cosima couldn’t stand it and she burst into tears. Sarah came forward sister and hugged her very tightly. She let her cry…

„Shhh, sis. Delphine is a tough woman, yes? Frenchie will be fine.”, she whispered into Cos’ ear.

Couple minutes later Cal arrived. Soon, they were in front of Delphine’s apartment. Cosima had really red eyes, but she didn’t care.

„Cal, thank you so much for everything, seriously. You can go home. I will find out what happened and then I’ll call ya, okay?”, she asked.

„But are you sure? I can wait here, Cos.”, he smiled supportly.

„Nah, I think it will take a long time. Thank you. Okay, I’m gonna go now…”, she whispered.

„Hey, Cosima?”, he said when she got out. Cosima looked at him. „Everything is gonna be okay. I’m sure.”

„I hope so. Bye.”, she closed car’s door and then knocked to the front door.

No response.

„Delphine, honey, it’s me. I know you’re there. Please, let me in. I’m fucking worried about you. Please, please…”, she said through the front door. Cosima heard a rustle. „Baby, please…”

„Are you alone?”, the brunette heard quiet, weak whisper.

„Of course, I’m alone. Let me in, please.”, when Cosima said that, the door opened.

And then the younger woman saw the older’s face. Frighteningly gray, sunken face with huge eyes. She didn’t even say a word. Cosima entered the hall, Delphine closed it quietly.

„Cosima…”, the blonde started, but she couldn’t say nothing more.

The brunette came forward, but Delphine took a step back. Cosima felt hurt but she didn’t show it. She bacame angry.

„Baby, what is happening? I called you, I fucking waited for you. Are you hiding from me?!”, the brunette just let go of her nerves.

„Cosima, stop…”, Delphine looked at her sadly and took another step back. She couldn’t… She couldn’t tell her love what happened there. And Cosima was so mad. That was breaking Delphine’s heart even more. It was in pieces.

„No, I won’t! You don’t want to know me?! Or what?! Is that Mills?! I fucking care about you and I have right to know what is going on, dammit! You have no fucking idea how I was worried about ya! You came back yesterday and no sign!”, Cosima screamed.

„Cos –”

„No! Listen to me! If you wanted me to fuck off, you could just tell me! And now I’m just stupid girl and I don’t even know what I’m doing!”

„Just stop!”, Delphine yelled. She looked at her woman and burst into tears. The blonde sat on the couch and was crying.

„Oh babe… Fuck, shit, shit… I’m so, so sorry. God, I’m so foolish sometimes. I didn’t mean anything bad…”, Cosima came forward Delphine and she wanted to take her hand and hug her.

„Don’t! Don’t touch me! _Non!”,_ Delphine immidiately stood up and moved away from the brunette immidiately. „Just stay away from me!”

Cosima was shocked. She was just looking at her love with eyes wide open. She raised her eyebrow and looked into her eyes deeply. Suddenly she noticed a huge bruise right under the blonde’s collar bone. And it hit her like a giant rock in the head.

„Oh my God…”, Cosima covered her mouth and felt tears in her eyes. She already knew.


	8. Unwanted touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, you want it, your wish is my command. It will be better, promise.

Cosima took a step back and felt tears falling down her cheeks. Delphine looked at her and in her eyes there was so much pain, so much sadness. The brunette couldn’t say anything, she was just staring at her girlfriend. The younger woman wanted hug her, kiss her so badly, but she just couldn’t…

„Delphine, baby… Who did this to you?”, she only asked.

„Cosima… I…”, she started, but she burst into tears again.

„Please, don’t cry. Please, baby. Just tell me. Who did that? Mills?”, the brunette became insanely mad. Someone hurt her love. Someone almost killed her.

„ _Non, non…_ I just don’t know… It was three days ago and it…”, the blonde cut off her sentence.

„Hey, hey, look at me.”, Cosima sat next to her love, but she didn’t touch her, she was scared. „You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. Take your time. I’m here for you and I’m not going anywhere, okay? When you are prepared, you will tell me.”, the brunette added.

„ _D’accord_ , Cosima.”, Delphine only whispered.

The blonde was fucking tired. Couple minutes later, Cosima went upstairs with Delphine. The blonde laid in the bed and covered the blankets. Dreadlocked woman switched off the light and she wanted to go, but then Delphine took her wrist very firmly. The brunette stopped and looked at the other woman.

„Delphine?”

„Just don’t leave. Will you stay with me in the apartment? Don’t go, please…”, she only whispered.

„Of course, I’ll stay. I’m not going anywhere. I promise you, everything will be okay. Sleep, baby.”, Cosima replied and got out from the bedroom.

She went downstairs and was sobbing quietly. She was broken. Love of her life was hurt, badly, brutally hurt and she couldn’t do anything. She wasn’t even with her and that was the worst part of that. And then she wasn’t even allowed to touch her.

When she calmed down , she went to the kitchen and found a bottle of red wine. She took a glass and poured it. She drank the whole glass in one moment.

Finally, she took her phone and called Sarah.

„Hey, Cosima. And?”, she heard her sister’s worried voice. Yeah, she didn’t like Delphine too much, but she was still worried.

„Sarah… Something terrible happened.”, the brunette replied with constricted throat.

„Jesus bloody Christ, what, Cosima? Are you alright?”

„Yes, of course. But Delphine… She was raped, Sarah. Someone hurt her badly and I don’t even know who did this, I don’t know anything…”, Cosima started sobbing.

„Oh my God… When… When did it happen?”, Sarah gasped.

„I don’t know, Sarah. Dammit! She only said it was three days ago. Fuck, I’m fucking mad and worried at the same time. And I wasn’t even with her, do ya understand?”, Cosima started. „ She didn’t want me to touch her. At all! I don’t know what to do…”

„Fuck… I, um… This is terrible! Why do the bloody men do that?! Jesus… Cosima, calm down. You have to wait. She will tell you eventually. Be patient, don’t push her.”, Sarah suggested.

„I know, I know… I- I gotta go. I will take care of her. We will be in touch, sis.”, Cosima responded.

„Okay, be strong. Bye!”, Sarah hung up and Cosima came back to the living room.

She poured another glass of wine and sat on the couch. The brunette turned on TV, but she couldn’t focus on the speaker’s voice. She was broken and it caused she wasn’t with Delphine in hard time. Maybe when Cosima was with her, that wouldn’t happen. She had huge remorse, even though she knew it wasn’t her fault.

She started sobbing quietly and finally she fell asleep. In her dream there was dark, almost black. And blood, lot of blood around the dreadlocked woman. _Cosima! Cosima, help me, please! Help!_ That was Delphine’s voice. The brunette started running in that direction, but she couldn’t catch her love. Tears were falling down her cheeks…

„Cosima…”, she heard whisper through her horrible dream. She immidiately opened eyes and sat on the couch. She was breathing heavily and was all sweaty. Then she realized that her girlfriend was sitting at the edge of the couch.

„Oh my, babe…”, she whispered and looked at the older artist. „Do you want something to eat?”

„ _Oui, mon amour._ Yes.”, Delphine smiled lightly and Cosima’s heart started beating faster. It had been the first smile since Cosima found out.

„Okie dokie. I can’t cook, you know. Chinese food?”, the brunette suggested.

„Of course.”, Delphine replied shyly and took a glass of wine.  

Cosima took her phone and left for a moment. Couple minutes ago she came back and smiled to Delphine.

„Fifteen minutes, baby.”, Cosima replied.

„I’m sorry, Cosima…”, Delphine whispered.

„You’re sorry? Baby…”, the brunette came forward her love and she wanted to touch her but in the last moment she withdrew her hand and blushed. „You’re hurt. And I understand you need time. I really do.  But I’m broken, you know? I wasn’t there and you were alone and… Fuck. If I meet that guy, I will kill him, Delphine. I can’t even imagine… God.”

„ _Mon amour,_ I’m not blame you. And I’m sorry that I didn’t call you, you know? It is hard…”, Delphine lowered her sight.

„I know, I know. I can imagine that.”, Cosima said with so much pain in her eyes. The door bell rang. „Oh, our yummy food! I’ll open and you can take some dishes.”

Cosima went to the door, took the food and came back to the kitchen. They sat at the table and ate, talking lightly. The blonde relaxed a little, but she was still half sad. It was definitely normal, but Cosima was worried so much.

„You know I love you”, Cosima whispered. „And I’ll be with you all the time. I’ll support you, baby.”

„Cosima… I, um… I love you, too.”, Delphine replied shyly. „I have to go under shower.”

„Oh, right. Okay, okay, I’ll clean up dishes.”, the brunette replied.

„ _Non, non…_ I – I need your help, because it’s hurt badly…”, Delphine whispered, lowering her head.

Cosima immidiately came forward Delphine and make her to look at the brunette.

„Baby, don’t be ashamed. I will always help you. Come.”, Americam went upstairs with Delphine.

They went to the bathroom. Cosima began to pour water into the tub. Then looked at her love hesitantly.

„What?”, Delphine asked.

„Delphine, I really want to help you, but I just don’t… I don’t know if I can touch you…”

Delphine looked at her warmly.

„ _Mon amour…_ You can. It’s just… All I remember is that… unwanted touch and I…”, she cut off her sentence.

„Hey, it’s okay, baby. I will be carefull. You know I don’t want to hurt you. I promise you.”, Cosima replied.

„I know, cherie. And thank you so much. I’m glad I have you…”, the blonde whispered.

Cosima only smiled and came forward Delphine. She carefully touched her shoulder and started taking off her loose t – shirt. The blonde doesn’t have a bra. Cosima put the t – shirt on the locker and finally looked at Delphine’s upper part of body. The brunette made big eyes and covered her mouth.

„Delphine…”, she whispered.

There were bruises everywhere – under the collar bones, on  her arms… But it wasn’t as that scary as the big, almost purple bruise on the blonde’s stomach. She immidiately came to Delphine and stroked her cheeks gently.

The blonde looked at her and smiled sadly.

„It’s not that bad…”, she whispered very quietly.

„Delphine… May I?”, she asked through the tears.

„Oui, cherie.”, the blonde nodded.

Cosima very, very carefully touched Delphine’s soft, but so hurted skin. She felt tears on her face, but she didn’t care. The brunette looked deeply into the blonde’s eyes. American stroked her cheek and lips very sweetly, very gently. Then she knelt and put her hands on Delphine’s hips. Finally, she started kissing her stomach tenderly. She was afraid that she might have hurt her. It was like silk’s touch, tiny, delicate kisses on her broken skin.

Delphine raised her sight and tears started falling down. She shook her head and sighed deeply. Finally, she pulled Cosima up to herself.

„I will be okay, baby. I will be okay. You are with me, oui? It is all I need right now.”, Delphine said after a while.

„But, Delphine, you must see a doctor. I’m worried. I know you don’t want to, but you have to. Please, do it for me. Please.”, Cosima said.

„We will talk about it tomorrow, okay? I’m so tired.”

„Okay, okay. Now go to the bathtub, hun. Carefully, yeah.”, Cosima was holding Delphine’s hand all the time. „I’ll be in the room next to you, okay? Call me.”

„Merci, Cosima.”, Delphine smiled lightly.

Couple minutes later Delphine called Cosima. The brunette helped French and later both women went to the living room.

„Do you want wine?”, Delphine asked.

  
„Yes, please, baby.”, Cosima responded. Delphine took the glasses and poured a red wine.

„I think it’s time.”, Delphine suddenly said.

„Time?”

„I have to tell you everything.”, the blonde replied, sitting next to Cosima.

„Baby, are you sure? I really can wait.”, American took the older’s hand. Delphine shivered, but smiled.

„Yes, I’m sure. I just have to.”, artist said. „From the start. You were right about Mills. He is attracted to me. He wanted me.”, she whispered. Cosima clenched her jaw and free fist.

„What?! I knew it! What a son of a bitch! Fuck him!”, Cosima started screaming.

„Mon amour, please… He was trying to get my attention, seduce me, but I told him I’m in a serious relationship. But Mills didn’t give up. And when we were at the exhibition, I called you, remember?”, Delphine looked at the other woman.

„Yes, I remember.”, Cosima only replied.

„Mills heard that. He found out that I… I love you, my student. He started telling that he will tell everyone when I don’t… You know, cherie.”

„What a dick!”, Cosima gasped.

„But I said no, mon amour. I don’t care, you know? I fell in love with you, seriously. And I don’t care what the others say. They could know. So… I ran away from him and I started walking to my hotel. But the gallery was in dangerous area and there was darkness, unpleasant places around… Suspicious people, dangerous people. I saw that. And suddenly…”, the blonde cut off her sentence.

„Honey, you can stop.”, Cosima whispered.

„Non! Non, non… I want to tell you. Someone grabbed me and pushed me against the wall. That… Scary guy covered my mouth and he said I have to be quiet unless… He – He took off my blouse, hit me again and I felt pain… And – and then it… It happened. I was crying quietly all the time. I was really scared and it hurt so, so much…”, Delphine started sobbing. Cosima was wiping the tears by her thumb. „I felt his unwanted breathing against my face, it was horrible. When it was over, I… I couldn’t get up. I just… I felt so dirty. Finally, I was in my hotel room. I didn’t even remember how. You know. I couldn’t… The following day I came back to Minnesotta. I wasn’t alive…”, Delphine was sobbing quietly.

Cosima was broken already. She really didn’t know what to say. Sha was just staring at Delphine and holding the older’s hand. Finally, she had courage and wrapped her arms around Delphine’s waist. The blonde pulled her closer and burried her head into Cosima’s soft skin. Just like that. The brunette let her cry, she was only leaving small kisses on the blonde’s neck. The brunette was broken, really broken. She loved that woman by her all, big heart and someone hurt her badly. American wanted to cry, but she couldn’t… She had to be tough.

„Shhh… Now everything is okay. You’re safe with me.”, Cosima whispered. Then the brunette was the older one, the responsible one. She took care of her love.

After a while, Delphine calmed down. She was still in the smaller’s arms and writing some meaningless words on her wrists.

„Cosima?”

„Yes, baby?”, the brunette asked.

„Do you care?”, Delphine looked at her.

„What? What they say? No, baby. We’re adults. Of course, you’re my professor, but it doesn’t illegal. They are going to talk about me and you, but who cares? So what? We’re gonna be fine, just fine.”, the brunette smiled to her.

„D’accord, mon amour.”

„But you have to promise me something. You will see a doctor, okay? You’re really hurt. And I will talk with Dean Mills very seriously.”, Cosima said firmly.

„Honey, okay. Fine. But I don’t want to go to the police. I want to have peace. I’m tired, okay? Only a doctor.”

„Alright, alright, Del.”, the brunette kissed the top of the blonde’s head. „Whatever you want. Everything for you, Delphine.”, she added. The blonde replied with smile.

„What are you gonna do with Adam Mills?”, the blonde asked.

„Don’t bother him, babe. Cal will help me, don’t worry. And no, I won’t kill him.”, Cosima chuckled.

Soon, Delphine was almost asleep on the couch. Cosima woke up her lightly and they went to the bedroom. The brunette helped Delphine with pajama and she wanted to leave her alone, but the blonde took her wrist.

„Stay with me, please, Cosima. I’m scared.”, she looked at her with those puppy eyes and Cosima was melting.

„Okay, babe. Anything.”, she replied with warm smile and laid on the bed next to the blonde. She covered herself and Delphine the blanket. She wasn’t sure if she can touch Delphine. She was scared she might have hurt her even more.

But then Delphine took her hand so that Cosima spooned the blonde. The brunette was touched. The blonde was almost like a child or some. American hugged her even more and the fell asleep.

Cosima was woken up by terrifying scream. She sat up immidiately and looked at sweaty Delphine.

„Honey, please, wake up.”

„Non, non! Si’l voi plais! Don’t hurt me! Cosima, help me, help me!”, the blonde was screaming and Cosima felt tears. She felt useless.

She started shaking lightly Delphine’s shoulder and finally the blonde woke up. She was breathing really heavily and sobbing lightly.

„It’s okay, Del. It’s just a nightmare.”, the brunette hugged Delphine tighly and didn’t let go. Finally, the blonde stopped shaking. „Do you want some water?”

„Yes, Cosima. I’m sorry.”, Delphine whispered.

„Don’t, babe. I’m really here for you. I’ll be right back. I’ll also call Cal, okay? Five minutes.”, she smiled lightly and went downstairs.

She poured a glass of water and put in on the table. Then she took her phone and dialed Cal’s number.

„Oi, Cosima. Is everything okay? I heard about Delphine. That’s horrible.”, Cal said.

„Yeah, it fucking sucks. I’m here for her now. She had a nightmare. God, Cal… I’m so worried. She had to go to a therapy or something. By the way, can I ask you a favor?”, American asked.

„Yeah, o’course. Anything.”, he replied.

„Please, please, find everything, just every fucking detail about Adam Mills, okay? I’ll be waiting for your call.”, she said. The Cosima said goodbye and hung up.


	9. Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh God, that took me so long. I know, sorry guys! I'm trying really hard, but I have a lot of learning, skype dates and phone calls with my lovely lady and other things to write. I hope you will forgive me.  
> So, therapy? No? you'll see!

„Non, Cosima, I won’t go there.”, she said firmly, looking at her girlfriend.

„Delphine, I’m serious. Doctor said you should. You can’t handle it. You have to.”, Cosima replied quickly. She stepped back, because she knew what will happen next.

„Non, fuck you, non! I shouldn’t and I won’t! I’m fucking fine, for God's sake!”, the blonde started yelling at Cosima. The brunette was hurt and Delphine saw that in her eyes.

She sometimes didn’t know why she was saying all those things. Delphine became more nervous, she was cursing all the time and she almost couldn’t focus on anything. The blonde was in pieces.

„Delphine, it really hurts when you are cursing and yelling at me. Stop.”, Cosima tried to be calm, but she had tears in her eyes.

„Non, Cosima! You’re not my fucking mother or older sister! I’m fine and you have worse problems, not me! Get out!”, Delphine screamed. Cosima only sobbed lightly and went away.

She slammed the door and went to Sarah, her only supportive person in that whole nightmare. When Sarah opened the door, Cosima burst into tears immidiately.

„Oh my, c’mere. It’s  her, right?”, Brit asked quietly.

„Yes…”, the brunette whispered through the tears. „I just don’t know what to do, sis. She acts so violently sometimes. It’s obvious she can’t handle it. But she doesn’t want to go to a therapy. She’s screamin’ and cursin’ all the time. Jesus, Sarah, that’s not Delphine!”, Cosima was crying when Sarah held her in her arms.

„Shh, it’s okay, Cos. I know, I know it totally sucks, but it’s hard for her, ya know? She was fucking raped, som stranger disguisting guy touched her in the way as you are touching her, do you get it? It’s not pleasant, you know? Yeah, it sucks that she acts like that, but she will be over it. Soon.”, Sarah smiled lightly and Cosima stopped crying, she was only sobbing.

„You’re right, but it’s hard. God…”, she sighed and then changed the subject. „Sis, Has Cal found dirties on Mills already?”

„Nah, but soon. Sweetie, what do you want to do?”, Sarah asked.

„Nothing special. I just will tell him some things, to his common sense…Of course, if that dick has one, I really doubt it.”, Cosima smiled.

„Okie dokie, I think I don’t want to find out. By the way, how are you? I mean… They are almost bullying you in school. Is everything okay?”, Brit asked, sitting on the couch with her step sister.

„Yeah, well… That would be worse. I really can handle it. It’s actually not new, right? I was whore, dork, lame chick, fool, plodder and many others, so… I also can be Frenchie’s whore – lover.”, Cosima smiled lightly.

„Oh my, you’re really strong.”, Sarah chuckled.

„Yup, I have to be. I really haven’t choice. So… What I supposed to do?”, the brunette asked.

„Wait for a while. Yeah, Frenchie definitely has to go to a therapy, yeah? And everythin’ is gonna be okay, sis.”, Sarah replied amd smiled to her ster sister. „And now… Do you want something to drink?”

„Yeah, sure… Delphine doesn’t want me in that moment, so… it’s cool.”

„Okie dokie”, Sarah laughed.

They are sitting on the couch, talking about their issues and laughing. But Cosima was still thinking about Delphine and what she said. All those words… Cosima knew the blonde had a tough time, but still… She definitely doesn’t deserve this.

„Yeah, I should go to her, shouldn’t I?”, Cosima asked couple hours later.

„Yup, you definitely should. Seriously, I know she’s not nice and kind now, but… Yeah, you know what I mean.”, Sarah replied, cleaning up the glasses.

„Of course. Okay, I’m goin’ now. When Cal finds out everything, just lemme know, okay?”

„Sure thing, Cos. Take care of yourself and Delphine. Bye!”, Sarah closed the door.

Cosima was walking to Delphine’s flat and wondering… _But everything will be amazing, right? Of course it will be. Has to be._

She quietly opened the front door and looked around. There was light off, the brunette knew Delphine was in bedroom.

„Cosima?”, dreadlocked woman heard quiet, plaintive whisper.

„Yes, it’s me, Delphine. Is everything okay?”, she asked seriously when she entered the bedroom.

But instead of responding, Delphine started crying so much, that it broke Cosima's heart.

„Oh, honey, why are you crying? What is happening?”, the brunette came forward her girlfriend and sat at the edge of the bed. She started stroking the older artist’s back and calming her down.

„I just don’t know, Cosima! I don’t… Why am I saying all those awful things to you? I don’t mean that! Merde… What is going on with me?!”, the blonde raised her voice and was crying even more.

Cosima took her in her arms and hugged tightly. She felt like Delphine wrapped her hands around the younger’s waist. The brunette was trying to calm down her lover but she was still sobbing.

„Delphine, it’s nothing. I can handle it. Really.”, she whispered. The blonde raised her head and looked at Cosima with red eyes full of tears. That broke Cos’ heart even more.

„Are you? Mon amour, they’re almost oppressing you! You also have tough time and I make it all harder for you. I’m terrible.”, Delphine sobbed.

„Stop, Del, please. We can go through this.”

„It’s true. Damn… Sometimes I think you would be happier without me. You deserve the best…”, Delphine whispered.

„Are you trying to say… Um, you want to leave me?”, Cosima cleared her throat.

„Non, Cosima, non…”, the blonde artist brushed the smaller’s cheek by her thumb. „I’m selfish and I can’t live without you…” 

„That’s good, honey. I really can handle it. Those men from my year? They’re just idiots… I really can’t believe they’re adults….”, Cosima sighed. „But you really have to promise me that you will go to the therapy. Could you do it for me? Your body almost recovered, but I’m worried about your soul…”, Cosima said warmly.

„D’accord. I promise you.”, Delphine replied with smile and they were staring at each other intensivly. „Kiss me.”, French whispered.

„Delphine, I…”

„Mon amour, kiss me. You haven’t kissed me since… I miss you fucking much.”, Delphine added. And her lover did it. She put  her lips on Delphine with a passionate kiss.

The blonde laid her hands on the younger’s neck and pulled her more to herself. Cosima couldn’t stand in that position so that she hovered over Delphine. The brunette was very careful, because she knew Del’s body hadn’t been recovered yet. The blonde moaned into Cosima’s lips and started stroking her lover’s flat stomach. Cosima shivered and felt electricity went through her  small body. Delphine was breathing heavily and she came to the brunette’s neck. French started unzip Cosima’s jeans but the other woman stopped her.

„Delphine…”, she whispered with difficulty and looked into the other’s eyes. They were dark.

„Cosima, don’t say „no”. I need you. I miss you. I want you to touch me.”, the blonde replied.

„Okay…”, she replied hestinantly. „But if you want me to stop this, tell me, baby.”, the brunette added gently and came back to kissing her muse.

Cosima took Del’s loose shirt off and started kissing her breasts. The bruises almost gone, but she was still scared of hurting the blonde. The brunette lowered her kisses on French’s body and unziped her pants. Cosima looked at the other again, but Delphine only nodded. The brunette kissed her lover’s centre and the older moaned in pleasure. She hadn’t felt it for such a long time. It was Cosima, not that scary guy… She wasn’t scare of Cosima’s touch, but she had an impression that her girl was avoiding intimate moments.

„Faster, Cosima…”, Delphine gasped, raising the hips and tangling her slender fingers in Cos’ dreads. She pressed her head even more.

It didn’t take long. In one moment, the blonde let out a long, loud moan and arched her body. Cosima held her firmly, she wanted her to know, that she was with her all the time.

When the blonde fell down on the pillows, she had closed eyes. American hovered over her and kissed her gently on the forehead. She rolled on the other side of bed and hugged her girlfriend.

„Delphine, but everything is okay, yeah?”, she asked.

„Mon amour, please… That was amazing. I missed you in that way. I know, I know, I was… I was raped.”, Delphine finally said that out loud. „But I’m okay… Maybe not perfect, but okay. You can treat me like ealier.”

„Alright, blondie.”, Cosima finally grinned. „You are amazing.”, she whispered.

„Now I can take care of you…”, she purred into Cosima’s ear.

„Oh no no, baby. Today this is about you.”, the brunette smiled and kissed her love deeply.

„Oh, I can’t… Can’t complain…”, Delphine whispered between the kisses.

That night was amazing for both artists. Cosima knew Delphine was alright. Slowly, but alright. And she believed this will be better.

 

The next day Cosima was sitting on the hall and waiting for the next lecture. Sarah was gone somewhere, so she was alone. The brunette was reading her favourite book – „Millennium” trylogy and listening to the music. American was in her own world when she felt small touch on her shoulder.

„Oi, what’s up?”, that was Sarah.

„Well, better, better… I can say good. Delpine is recovering and I hope everything will be okay.”, she said with small smile.

„Oh, that’s good. How’s Frenchie? Still on therapy?”, Brit asked, sitting next to Cosima.

„Yeah, of course. Oh, I have an idea. I want you all to meet Delphine. Like… personally. You know what I mean. She’s really important to me and it’s not just a fling. Anyway, her therapist said that she has to meet people. New, old, never mind. But people. She’s really okay, but almost. And it makes a huge difference than all good. And I’m sure she wants meet you guys either. What do ya think about it?”, Cosima asked. She wasn’t sure Sarah’s reaction, but her step sister only smiled.

„That might be fun. Okie dokie. Maybe today in the evening?”, Brit suggested.

„Yup, I though so, too. I’ve already talked with Delphine about today and our club, LG. Anyway, I’ll repeat it to her after lecture.”, Cosima replied. After couple minutes they went to the auditorium.

They were late, Delphine had already told something students about Marina Abramović and her permormances. Cosima only smiled to her girl and together with Sarah she wanted to sit, but suddenly Paul stood up and smiled wickedly.

He didn’t listen to Delphine at all, he interrupted her.

„Hey, Frenchie’s lover – whore! And where’s the kiss, huh?”, Paul started laughing, so did her stupid mates.

„Mr Dierden - ”, Delphine started with warning tone.

„Shut up, Frenchie. I don’t even know how you could be with that something… I could be better and would give you a proper fucking. Or my mates.”, she laughed.

Delphine had already started to shake. Cosima knew what happened. Awful  masculine voice, inappropriate words, laughter… The brunette looked at her love with worriedly.

„Shut the fuck up, Dierden.”, Sarah warned.

„Oh, you shut up, punk bitch. What, Niehaus? I’m curious what you two are doing in bed…”

„I get it, sis. Okay, Dierden.”, Cosima started with calm in her voice. „I’m with Delphine. You all know about this!”, she looked at the other students. „Okay, right, maybe it’s kinda suddenly, kinda unprofessional. But I love this woman, okay? And she loves me, too. It’s not just about… physical things, right? So, please, try to understand it, okay, guys?”, she looked at Sarah Stubbs, the plump woman nodded and smiled lightly. Cosima smiled back. „I bet you did the same thing. I met love and I took it. And you, Dierden and your bitches? I’m sorry about you. Do you know why? Because I know that deeply in your heart you’re pitifully lonely. And any woman wants ya. Let me give ya advice. Grow up, Dierden. You all should grow up, ya stupid jerks.” , she looked at Paul and his buddies. They were red on their faces. Cosima wanted to finish her speech, but she just couldn’t stop herself and smiled widely. „Oh, and just so you know, I’m a Goddess in bed. When I’m making love with Delphine, she screams with pleasure. You can be sure of that.”, she added and sit on the chair, proud of herself.

Paul and his buddies almost sank into the ground. The blonde artist was standing in front of her group and looking at their faces. They were almost all smiling and some showed their thumb up. She smiled to their lightly with gratefulness. Then she looked at Cosima and whispered „I love you” in her direction. She heard „aaaawww” from one of her students and she laughed, so did Cosima.

„Oh… Okay. Thank you. We can go back to Marina…”, Delphine smiled and finished her lecture.

After fifteen minutes it was over. The students left the auditorium and the younger artist came to Delphine.

„I th - ”, the brunette started, but the blonde only pulled her more and kissed deeply. Cosima returned the kiss and laid hands on Del’s neck.

„You are my hero, mon amour. You are amazing.”, French whispered into Cosima’s mouth.

„I just had enough, so… Yup, I know, I’m hero!”, the younger grinned.

„As always cheeky. And hey, you didn’t have to say about us making love!”, Delphine laughed.

„Are ya kidding me? Did ya see Paul’s face? That was worth it!”, Cosima replied. Her lover only laughed. „Anyway, remember when we talked about LG and your therapist? That she told you have to meet people?”

„Oui, I remember.”, Delphine said.

„Good. Cause tonight we’re meeting my friends. You know Sarah, but there’s also Tony, Beth, Alison and Cal – Sarah’s boyfriend.”, the brunette explained.

„Well I think I know who Beth and Alison is. They are students aren’t they?”, Delphine asked.

„Yup, but they are studying History of Art. And they’re couple.”

„Oh, I didn’t know that. Okay, Cosima. This will be a great evening.”, Delphine smiled to her girlfriend.

Suddenly, Cosima heard her phone. That was a text message.

**I gathered everytin’, Cos. He’s not a great guy. You have it on your mail. Always at your service, Cal. P.S. Lemme know what happened.**

„Um, Delphine? I have to go now, cuz… We’ll meet in the evening, okay? At my place. See ya, babe.”, Cosima only kissed her blonde beauty and, not waiting for her reply, she got out from the room.

She quickly printed the informations from Cal and read it. She opened the eyes wide when she read that.

„Hm… Well done, Mills.”, she grinned. Cosima didn’t waste the time. The brunette quickly went to Mills’ office and entered the room.

„Hey, what are yo doing here, Niehaus? Can’t you knock?”, Mills stood up and looked at Cosima.

„Yeah, I can, but I usually don’t knock to dumbass.”, she smiled.

„One more insult. I can throw you out of college. You know that perfectly well, Miss Niehaus. One French affair wasn’t enough?”, he laughed.

„Oh, ha ha, so funny. You have no idea what happened with Delphine, you jerk! You have no fucking idea!”, Cosima started yelling at him. „I love her and she was raped because of ya!”, she throw that in his face.

He was shocked.

„What? How… What?”, Adam started stutter.

„That’s right, you dickhead. You almost threatened her and she ran away from you. Delphine had to walk alone and yeah, it happened. What will you say now?”

„I, um… I really don’t know what to say, Miss Niehaus…”, he whispered. „I’m so, so, so, sorry.”

„No, no, no. Do not apologize me, apologize Delphine. And deal with the fact that I’m with her. And I will be, cuz we love each other. Do you understand? If you don’t listen to me, I will tell all that you had a little, teeny tiny affair with Duncan. I promise you.”, Cosima finished.

„Okay, okay, fine…”, Mills whispered. „God, what have I done…”

„Yeah, you did a lot. I’m going to my next classes. I hope we are clear.”, Cosima said and got out from his office.

Mills was still standing in the same place and shivering. In one moment, he shook her head and started looking for Delphine.

 

Cosima was preparing for _Lady Godiva_ and dancing around her couch. She was in a good mood. Mills was shocked and he truly had remorse. American wore her tight black jeans, white tank top and denim vest with boho patterns. After half an hour she finally heard a doorbell.

„Hello, my lovely lady.”, Cosima kissed the older woman and looked at Delphine.

The blonde wore black, tight little black dress and leather jacket. She also had high heels.

„Cosima, you’re definitely checking me out.”, Delphine laughed.

„Because you look wonderful! Wow, I have the most beautiful woman in the whole world!”, Cosima said with excitiment and wrapped the hands around the older’s neck. Delphine kissed her one more time and they sat on the couch.

„Mon amour, you can’t believe what happened. Mills came to me and he said he’s sorry! Comprenez vous?  He was truly sorry.”, Delphine smiled widely.

„Oh, really? That’s great!”, Cosima laughed hard.

„What did you do to him?”, Delphine narrowed her eyebrows. Her love only smiled innocently.

„What? Why me? Nothing.”, Cosima replied.

„Oh, oui, I will never believe it. But okay, I think I don’t want to know. So, are we going?”, Delphine smiled to her love.

„Of course. Oh, and I’m warnin’ ya! They’re a bunch of weirdos and none of the words they might say are true!”, Cosima said, holding Del’s hand.

They entered the bar couple minutes later. Cosima’s friends were there already. She waved to Alison and Beth, who were sitting next to each other, Beth was wrapping arm around Ali’s waist. There were also Sarah, Cal, Felix and Tony.

„Oi, finally!”, Felix started. „And there is lovely French beauty! Hello, I’m Felix, gay friend.”, he stood up and kissed Del’s cheek. She was blushed, but smiled lightly. Cosima squeezed her hand.

„Delphine, nice to meet you.”, she said to Felix and then the rest started shaking her hand or kissing her cheek.

„Oh man, damn you, Cos. She’s hot!”, Tony screamed, looking at Delphine and winked to her. The blonde laughed.

„Hey, don’t do that!”, Cosima also laughed. „She’s only mine.”

„Oh, yeah, Niehaus, we all know about it. Nice to meet ya, Frenchie. Ya know, like outside the University.”, Sarah said and smiled to Delphine.

„Oui, I know, Sarah.”, Delphine replied.

„You’re really beautiful.”, Cal admitted and Sarah punched him playfully. Everybody laughed. „Cosima, and it’s good, right?”, he asked.

„Of course! You know, you’re my master.”, Cosima replied.

The rest of the group was looking at Cal and Cosima, they were very confused.

„What do ya mean?”, Delphine finally asked.

„Oh, nothing. Just… our things.”, Cosima replied innocently.

„And it’s nothing about Mills?”, Delphine narrowed her eyebrows amused.

„Of course not!”, Cosima said.

„Okay, mon amour, let’s say I believe you.”, Delphine smiled and kissed the brunette. Everyone started to rumble and the couple broke apart, blushing.

„You’re totes weirdos! Okie dokie, I’m gonna go for a wine for me and Delphine. Do ya want something more?”, Cosim asked, standing up.

„Nah, we’re fine, Cos.”, Tony replied. „So, Delphine…”, he started.

Delphine felt a little strange around people who didn’t know. Cosima was gone for a while and the rest were looking at her.

„Yes, Tony?”, she asked, smiling.

„Cosima, huh? Did she tell you she hate you at first?”, Tony laughed.

„Non, she didn’t.”

„You know, because of those three exams!”, Felix explained. Delphine started laughing.

„Oh, really? Well, I’m sorry. But I want to help you, seriously.”, the blonde smiled.

„Yadda, yadda, never mind. We coped with it, Frenchie. And we knew Cosima was attracted to ya from the start! She wanted to talk with ya, ask question to ya, look at ya… I just knew. We even bet when you guys are together. Oh, right! Beth, Ali and Tony, pay and cry!”, Sarah laughed.

„You did what?!”, Cosima asked, because she heard Sarah reply.

She handed Delphine wine and sat next to her lover. Cosima took Del’s hand and started rubbing circles on her wrist.

„Oh, yeah, sorry sis. I though you will be togheter before May, but Beth, Alison and crazy designer though that you won’t do anything with this.”, Brit replied.

„Hey, thanks, guys! I mean, I told ya that I will seduce Delphine and I did it!”, Cosima grinned.

„She did, definitely.”, Delphine replied and everybody laughed. She kissed Cos’ cheek. „And there was Lenore…”

„Aaaaw, redhead! Did you want to kill her, didn’t ya?”, Felix asked. „I just saw you on the exhibition. You talked with me and looked at Lenore and Cosima togheter like _i-know-she-is-not-mine-but-leave-her-alone_!”

„Well, maybe not kill her, but… I was very, very jelaous.”, Delphine replied with smile, looking at her girl. Cosima smiled back.

Suddenly, Delphine’s phone buzzed. She excused the rest and picked green button.

„Bonjoir, yes, of course I remember you…”, Delphine started.

„She’s really nice, Cosima.”, Cal said. „I hope you’re happy.”

„Of course I am. Just look at her. Del is amazing.”, Cosima admitted.

„By the way, how is she?”, Beth asked.

„Better, better… Mills apologized to her. He was shocked, really shocked and he had remorse, definitely.”

„Good! He’s stupid bloody freak.”, Beth snorted

„He definitely is. Oh, and please, don’t tell her that you know about… that nightmare, okay? Maybe she doesn’t want you to know. Okay?”, Cosima asked her friends.

„Sure thing, weird artist!”, Tony agreed.

„That’s great, really great. Thank you. Oui, I will tell her everything. Bye, see you soon.”, Delphine hung up and grinned to Cosima.

„What happened, babe?”, the brunette grabbed her hand when French sat again at the table.

„I have a great news, mon amour! I hope you are free on winter break, because we’re going to San Francisco! Remember Shay, that art agent? She wants our paintings. We will have our own exhibition!”, the blonde said with excitiment.

„Oh em gee, Del, it’s amazing! See? Everything will be great now!”, Cosima wrapped the arms around the older’s neck and hugged her tenderly. „Oh, wait…”

„What, Cosima?”, Delphine asked.

„I have to tell my parents. Definitely.”, the brunette replied.

„They know about me?!”

„Of course they know… Oh, sorry. I should’ave told ya. Yeah… My mother didn’t seem glad, cuz you know, you’re my professor, but eventually, she is happy because I’m happy.”, Cosima finished.

„Oh, mon Dieu, I think I will have a heart attack around them…”, Delphine whispered.

„Hey, calm down. My parents are cool. Everything will be okay.”, Cosima smiled and kissed her love.

„Oh yeah, they’re very cool, Frenchie. Anyway, you rock, lovebirds. I suggest a toast to Delphine and Cosima.”, Tony smiled.

„To Delphine and Cosima, two bloody artist in love!”, Sarah laughed.

The brunette looked at her girlfriend and kissed her deeply. Now everything is gonna be okay, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> old, (not) good Miles.... Yup, yup. But don't worry, don't worry, everything will be okay. And at the end... BIG EVENT!  
> What do ya think about that chapter? XX


	10. Exhibition and folks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *ba dum tsss!* Another part! I'm sorry for delay. More sweet chapter today, you'll see, you'll see. Thanks for reading!

„Delphine, calm down. Everything will be okay.”, the brunette whispered gently and kissed Del’s cheek.

American just felt how nervous the blonde was. They were in front of Niehaus’ house. French held the younger’s hand very tighly and bit the bottom lip. She nodded, but Cosima knew she was still nervous.

„Hey, look at me, baby. They’re gonna love you, okay?”, she brushed her cheek and then she saw her parents through the window. „Look, they are waitin’. Man, sometimes like children.”, Cosima rolled her eyes and chuckled.

The blonde was blushed very much, she just felt that. Delphine was breathing deeply and entered the house.

„Finally, our lovely kiddo!”, Cos’ dad said and hugged her daughter. Then he looked at Delphine and winked to his daughter. „Man, kiddo! She’s really pretty! You’re lucky, Cossie!”

„Jesus, dad, everything, but not Cossie again!”, Cosima screamed. Delphine couldn’t stand it and laughed.

„I’m Delphine. Enchanté.”, the blonde said and she wanted to shake his hand, but Cosima’s dad hugged her. French was shocked, but then she found it really nice.

„Dad, you’re crushin’ my woman!”, the brunette laughed.

„Oh, sorry.”, he released Delphine. „I’m Leonard, by the way. Call me Leo.”, he smiled.

„Oui, Mr. Niehaus… I mean Leo. Thank you.”, the blonde smiled. Cosima noticed that her girlfriend relaxed a little bit.

„Where is my little daughter?! Oh, there she is!”, three people turned around and saw the shortest woman, who was coming forward them. Cosima’s mom kissed the daughter on the cheek and then Delphine. She shook the older arist’s hand.

„I’m Karen. Nice to finally meet you!”, Karen smiled to the blonde. „Cosima told many things about you.”

„Nice to meet you too, Ms. Niehaus.”, French smiled.

„No, no, call me Karen, really. Our Cossie finally visited us with her woman.”, the older woman said. „I hope Sarah will arrive, too. She’s your sister, for God’s sake.”

„Momma, stop, please. Not Cossie!”, she rolled her eyes. Delphine laughed again. „And she won’t, she is working for her exam. Well, thank you, baby. Take their side, feel free!”

„Oh, Cosima, it’s cute.”, the blonde smiled and squeezed woman’s hand.

„Okie dokie, feel like at home, Delphine. Cosima will take you to your room. Don’t be scared, there are a lot of posters!”, Leo laughed. The brunette was red on the face.

„Dinner will be at 4 p.m, my dear.”, Karen added. Cosima nodded, then took Del’s hand again and they went upstairs.

Delphine entered the room and started looking around. She looked amused when she saw the posters, but she tried to hide it.

„No, no, feel free, laugh if you want…”, Cosima muttered. Then the blonde couldn’t stand it and burst into laughter. „Thanks very much, Delphine!”

„Oh, mon Dieu… Katy… Katy Perry?!”, the older artist was almost crying because of laughter.

„Hey! Stop! She is great! And I was listenin’ to her when I was in high school and later two years in college! Katy’s great!”, Cosima crossed her arms over the chest and looked at Delphine, blushing very much.

„Oh, okay, okay.”, the blonde said seriously but then started laughing again.

„Fine! Don’t talk to me.”, the brunette turned around and started unpacking her things.

„Oh, mon amour, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”, Cosima felt warm hands on her shoulder and then on her waist. Her woman pulled her closer to her and started kissing her neck. „Can you forgive me?”, she asked between sweet kisses.

„You have to do better.”, Cosima muttered.

„But cherie, there are your parents downstairs.”, the blonde explained.

„Fine, like you want.”, the brunette pulled away and went under the shower. Delphine laughed again and started unpacking the clothes.

Half an hour later four people were eating the dinner. They were chatting casually. Cosima’s parents wanted to know Delphine and they were asking many questions. Cosima was only rolling her eyes and screaming at the parents when they were calling her „Cossie”. The blonde though, relaxed totally. She felt they liked her and she was really glad.

„So, Delphine…”, Leo started. „Two brides, huh? Artistic brides! When will you get engaged?”

„Plaît-il?”, Delphine asked.

„Dad, God!”, Cosima raised her voice.

„Dad or God? I don’t know now.”, Leo laughed. Cosima only rolled her eyes.

„Never mind when.”, Karen started. „The most important are kids.”

When the blonde heard that, she chocked red wine and started coughing.

„See? What are doing to poor Del, huh?”

„Oh, you, young people, can’t joking. Definitely.”, Leo said, still laughing. „Okie, my lovely wife, time to bed, right?”, when Karen nodded, they kissed both women on cheeks and went to their bedroom.

Soon, also Cosima and Delphine went to the first’s bedroom. The brunette was looking for  her favourite paintbrush and prepared clothes for the following day, completely ingore Delphine.

„Your parents are really great, mon amour.”, she said.

„Yeah, cool.”, Cosima only replied. The blonde was trying to hide her laughter.

„I’m going under the shower.”, Delphine tried again getting attention. „Will you join me?”

„I dunno.”, American didn’t even look at her lover. Delphine came forward her girl.

„Are you still mad at me, cherie?”, she whispered into Cosima’s ear. The younger shivered and the blonde noticed it.

„Maybe…”, American turned around and looked at dr. Cormier.

„Your parents are sleeping. I can make it up for you, just so you know.”, she took Cosima’s jaw and kissed her lips hungrily.

The brunette immidiately kissed her back, pushing her into the bathroom. Delphine hit against the wall, but she didn’t care. Delphine took off the other’s pattern blouse and Cosima did the same to Delphine’s. When Cosima was kissing her neck tenderly, the blonde mumbled something in French.

„Oh God, I love when you’re speaking in French. It’s soooo sexy…”, Cosima groaned.

Then, both women were showing their love to each other.

The next morning Delphine woke up first, opened the eyes lazily and felt warm hands on her waist. She turned around lightly and looked at her love. She was still sleeping, the brunette smiled lightly through her dream.

The blonde smiled. She didn’t want to wake her girlfriend up, she was just watching her. Cosima mumbled something and Delphine found it really, really cute. French loved her sweet nose, lips, eyelinered eyes, lovely dreads, each curve of her body, Cosima’s sweetness. She loved her all. Professor started rubbing the younger one’s hand by her fingertips.

She was thinking… How could she love someone else, some womam, some student so much? Delphine knew it was wrong, more than wrong it was inappropriate. But the blonde fell for the student and she didn’t let her go.

„Why are you staring at me?”, Delphine heard sleepy voice and looked deeply into Cosima’s eyes.

„Because I’m in love with you.”, the other whispered and kissed the girl.

„Aaaw, babe. I love you, too.”, Cosima said when they broke the kiss. She notices Delphine’s light smile and looked at her more intently. „What’s wrong?”, she asked, wrapping the arms around the other’s waist.

„Nothing…”, Delphine burried her nose in student’s neck and inhaled her smell.

„Delphine.”, Cosima forced the blonde to look at her.

„What if they heard something?”, dr. Cormier was blushed.

„Baby, stop. I told ya. My parents are glad, because I’m happy, okay? And they… Well, even when I was with Lenore in the night, they didn’t mind.” Cosima assured her.

„You hadn’t to tell me that.”, Delphine clenched her jaw.

„Aww, baby, you know you’re the best!”, the brunette kissed her lips. „Besides… Today’s our exhibition! Are you excited?!”, Cosima grinned and jumped out of the bed.

„Oh, cherie…”, Delphine laughed. „Oui, but you are more. Why didn’t you want me to see your paintings?”

„Honey, I told ya. I want it to be a surprise. I sent it to Shay three days ago. Speaking of which, I’m curious about her. She’s nice, isn’t she?”, Cosima asked, dressing up herself.

„Oui, indeed. And she knows about us, by the way.”, Delphine said.

„What?! How?”, Cosima was confused.

„I didn’t tell her, though. She just knew. I’m smiling when I’m talking about you in that… specific way and she saw that.”, the blonde said with small smile. She kissed Cosima on the nose.

„Oh, really? Well, good to know I have such an amazing influence on you.”, the brunette smirked.

„Cheeky!”, Delphine laughed and punched her girlfriend playfully.

Soon, they went downstairs for the breakfast. Karen was in the kitchen and Leonard was sitting on the couch and reading a newspaper.

„Bonjoir, Leo, Karen.”, Delphine nodded to them and sat with Cosima at the table.

„Oh, my favourite ladies!”, Karen smiled to both women and handed them mugs with coffee.  „I made you pancakes. Do you like pancakes, Delphine?”

„Oui, of course.”, the blonde nodded.

„But momma, we need to hurry, so we won’t eat a lot.”, the student explained.

„But why? Why so early? Someone is chasing you? No one won’t attack you, when you are a little bit late.”, Leonard smiled.

Cosima didn’t laugh. She was just looking at Delphine’s terrified face. She froze and noticed tears in her girl’s eyes. Then the blonde suddenly stood up and ran away from the room.

Karen was shocked, she had the eyes wide open.

„Delphine, wait!”, the brunette started, but the blonde didn’t listen to her. „Jeeezz, dad, seriously?! Why did you say that?! I warned ya and you still… God.”, she said with anger and followed Delphine.

The blonde gone. She wasn’t in bathroom, bedroom and all upstairs. Cosima was very worried. Yes, French was going on therapy, she was really good, but some bad word, action and the blonde was terrified. The younger artist went outiside and to the big garden behind the building. That was a winter garden and Cosima really liked it. Red and white roses, lillies and other kinds of flowers were around the brunette. She inhaled it scent and finally noticed Delphine on the antique bench. The brunette came forward her woman and noticed that she was crying. She made a sad face and sat next to the blonde.

Delphine immidiately buried her face into Cos’ neck and wrapped the arms around the smaller’s waist. Professor burst into tears and her body was shaking. American held her firm, trying to calm her down, but she failed. She didn’t say anything, she didn’t have to. Words were useless. Cosima let Delphine cry. The blonde had so much pain and hurt inside her slender body, the brunette was shocked. She was thinking about it and she was mad again.  Why did happen to the blonde? She felt that weakness again.

Delphine’s crying eventually turned into light sobbing. Couple minutes later she stopped. There was silence between them, unsaid words were around the two women and none of them said anything.

The blonde looked up at Cosima. She had red, watered eyes, the younger started wiping the tears by her thumb. She was caressing Del’s cheek and kissed her gently.

„Better?”, she whispered.

„Oui. Oui. I can handle it. I should call to my therapist, you know? I should do that.”, Delphine replied with weak voice.

„Listen to me, baby. Look at me.”, Cosima took Del’s head between the hands and looked deeply into her eyes. „I’m here with you, okay? Ms. Kaligaris is only your therapist. She wants you to be okay. She wants your recovery, but you have to start cope with it without her. I’m here. We will go through this, right?”, she smiled lightly, Delphine smiled back. Cosima felt she relaxed and she knew she had been calmed already.

„You’re right. I will be okay. I have you, my femme, oui?”, she kissed Cosima on the lips tenderly. „Thank you, mon amour. For everything.”

„Oh, Delphine, you’re so cute. Don’t. I love you, it’s normal, right? And now…”, she started, getting up with Delphine. „We need to be preapred for our night! Tonight we are the most important, remember? Delphine Cormier and Cosima Niehaus, the best artists in the world!”, Cosima said with excitiment in her voice.

Delphine couldn’t stop it, she chuckled and hugged Cosima again. Then they came back to the house. Mr. and Ms. Niehaus didn’t say anything about earlier situation. Delphine neither. They were acting like there was nothing happened and that was good for the blonde.

Two women prepared and went to the Shay’s gallery. There were a lot of famous and beautiful people. Cosima was a little sad, because her weirdos couldn’t come. She looked at her love – she was amazing. Delphine wore red, tight dress, black high heels and black jacket. Her long, blonde curls were free and fallen down on her shoulders.

Cosima chose female tux, tight pants, black jacket and white, elegant blouse. She also wore black high heels. She looked very official, but she couldn’t resign from her boho brancellets and necklace.

„There they are, two amazing artists!”, one of the journalists screamed. The rest followed him and soon both women were surrounded by journalists. They were smiling all the time. Finally, Delphine took Cosima’s hand in hers.

„Honey, what are you doing?”, Cosima whispered. They were becoming famous and she thought Delphine wanted to keep their relationship in secret.

„I’m not ashamed, Cosima. You are my girlfriend and I want everybody to know that.”, she replied with smile and kissed her cheek.

The other people started applauding, professor and her student were smiling. Finally, they heard a firm, female voice and they turned around.

„Hey, leave them! Dammit! Martin, take the journalists! I’ve already chosen a couple ones who can visit exhibition.”, that was Shay.

She wore blue, cocktail dress. Her long blonde hair were free. Cosima looked at her and thought Shay is really, really beautiful woman. Her baby blue eyes were almost smiling.

They entered the gallery and finally, they stopped. Shay turned around and looked at Cosima, who was holding Delphine’s hand.

„Well, so sorry for that. But you’re becoming famous and… You see that. I’m Shay, by the way. Nice to finally meet you, Cosima.”, Shay said with smile. She shook the brunette’s hand very gently. „And lovely Delphine, nice to see you again.”, she kissed the blonde’s cheek.

„Hello, Shay. Wow, this is awesome.”, Cosima was very, very excited. „This is my first exhibition. I mean, outside the Minesotta.”, she added.

„Oh, really? Well, when Delphine told me about you and I saw your paintings, I thought you’re great. Actually, her…”, she pointed Delphine with smile. „…portrait. It was her, right?”, she asked.

„Yeah, how do you know?”, Cosima chuckled.

„Oh, please, Cosima, I’m an arist. I see the things. Oh, speaking of which, tomorrow there will be a loooot of magazines and newspapers about your relationship. Just so you know.”, the agent said.

„Can we handle it?”, Delphine asked Cosima. „I’m so sorry, I didn’t as…”, she started, but Cosima cutt of her sentence by the kiss.

„Baby, don’t worry. Everybody knows as well. Media can know, right? Okie dokie. Where is the exhibition?”, American asked Shay.

„Oh, on the whole first floor. I’m the director of the whole gallery. Do you know the name of your exhibition, did you?”, she asked when they were in the elevator.

Delphine was a little bit nervous. She hadn’t had the exhibition for two years. That was something new. Cosima noticed it and squeezed her hand.

„Oui, it’s really good. I mean, it suits for just like me and Cosima. „Forbidden love is the most desirable.”… Do you like it, mon amour?”, Delphine asked.

„Hell yeah!”, Cosima laughed, Shay and Delphine either.

„Okie dokie, there’s the plan. When all the guests come, you and Cosima will say a little about your paintings, okay? It’s not the thypical, theme exhibition, right? So, you can say one sentence about each painting. But you don’t have to, of course. Delphine’s are on the left side, Cosima’s are on the right side.”, she said, looking at the couple. „In the middle there is a long table with bottle of wines, quick snacks and you know... Good stuff to eat.”, Shay laughed. „After the exhibition there will be a party in my house. You’re the most important guests, you know that. So, do you know everything?”, the blonde asked.

„Oui, thank you Shay, for everything.”, Delphine smiled warmly.

„Oh please, you’re welcome.”, Shay smiled back and squeezed Del’s shoulder. „I just saw a chance for ya, me and took it. After the exhibition we will talk about future cooperation.”

„Okie dokie, Shay.”, Cosima nodded.

„Alright, I’ll leave you, my artists, I have to check other things. Prepare yourself, two hours left. I’ll come back soon.”, Shay smiled and dissappear in the elevator.

Delphine started looking around and watching Cosima’s paintings. It was good, really amazing. Cosima noticed a lot of wine at the table and grinned. Suddenly, she heard Delphine’s grunt.

„What’s wrong, babe?”, she asked and turned around. In that moment, she looked at her own painting, the one Delphine was watching. „Oww…”

„Can you tell me what is this?”, the blonde asked with anger in her voice.

There was act. Lenore’s act. Which Cosima made. Her ex girlfriend’s act.

„Um… Why are you mad?”, the brunette asked innocently.

„Why am I mad? It’s Lenore, merde! Why did you…. When did you paint that?”, Delphine asked firmly.

„About…  two months ago.”, she whispered very, very quietly.

„Two months?!”, the blonde screamed, Cosima stepped back. „Two months! So, tell me. It was when she helped you to seduce me? It was when she arrived Minesotta for still?”

„Is the answer so important to you?”, the brunette was trying to take the blonde’s hand, but she failed. Delphine stepped back and crossed her arms over the chest.

„Oh my God, so it’s true. How… I mean, how?!”

„Stop yelling at me, Delphine. I wasn’t with you, okay?! We were just hunging out and I suggested this, she agreed. We were drinking a lot and it’s just… And for the next day I… And…”, Cosima was lost in her words. She blushed and lowered her head.

„Wait a minute. Stop.”, Delphine looked at her girl firmly. Cosima was trying to hold her sight. „I have one last question and you have to answer honestly, Cosima.”, Delphine said. The brunette lowered her sight even more. When Delphine called her by her name, it had been very, very bad already.

„What?”, she asked with a weak voice.

„Did you…”, Delphine cleared the throat and took Cosima’s jaw up. The brunette looked at her. The words hardly passed through the blonde’s throat. „Did you sleep together that night?”

Cosima hadn’t to answer that. Delphine saw it in her eyes. French immidiately felt tears and she wanted to go away, but the brunette grabbed her wrist.

„Delphine, wait! Why are you mad?! It was before us, okay?! What’s the big deal?!”, she asked.

„I just can’t believe that you’re asking for it! Merde, Cosima! Just leave me alone.”, she whispered and go away.

Cosima is looking for her and then she leaned on the table in the middle of the huge room. The brunette punched her forehead and cursed under the nose.

„Oh, you’re so fucking stupid, Cosima. Fucking stupid...”, the brunette had remorse, huge remorse.

Delphine had a tough time and she also did that. American didn’t tell her about that one, stupid night. It didn’t mean anything, she talked about it with Lenore, but Delphine didn’t understand it. She decided to look for her woman.

She went outside, using the back door. Cosima knew there were a lot of journalists and she had to be careful. She noticed a tall form behind the huge container. Delphine was standing there, the tears were falling down her cheeks. She was smoking a cigarette.

„Delphine…”, she started, but the blonde interrupted her.

„Stop. I don’t want to listen to you. Just leave me, Cosima…”, she only whispered.

„No, I won’t!”, Cosima raised her voice. „Fine, you don’t have to talk to me. This will be my monoloque.”, the brunette started. „First, I’m so, so, really and deeply sorry, Delphine.”, she said, looking at the blonde. „I should’ave told you…”

„You think?”, Delphine asked ironically.

„Okay, I deserve this. But look at this, Delphine. We haven’t been together yet, okay? It was only one, stupid and drunk night. I painted it and it… happened. But we talked about it. I mean, me and Lenore. And it doesn’t mean anything, you have to believe me. She was also sorry. She was ashamed what we did. Lenore knew I… well, fell for you. Okay? And she always wanted to help me get you.”, Cosima finished and lowered her head.

„So why… Why did not you tell me about it?”, Delphine whispered. She was next to Cosima and made the brunette look at her.

„I don’t know. I thought it isn’t important. Well, I was wrong. You have to believe me it’s nothing.”, she said, grabbing the blonde’s hands.

„Oui. Alright. But just so you know, I don’t like Lenore and I really, really don’t want you to meet her.”, Delphine said firmly.

„Oh, babe, but… You know what? We’ll talk about it later. Come on, we have to go.”, Cosima kissed Delphine deeply. The kiss became more hungry and firm. The blonde wrapped her arms around Cosima’s waist. American pulled French closer to her and laid the hands on her neck.

„Mon…. Amour, we ha…Have to go.”, Delphine said between heated kisses. She kissed Cosima deeply one more time and broke the kiss.

„Okie dokie.”, Cosima grinned. „But just so you know, you’ll be in trouble when we go back to the house.”

Delhine only laughed and then they came back to the 1st floor. There had been few people already.

„Finally, my lovely artists!”, they heard Leo’s voice. „How are you feeling?”, he asked, hugging his wife.

„Good, really good. Merci.”, Delphine replied.

„It’s your big night.”, Karen smiled. Delphine and Cosima smiled to her.

Couple minutes later, all the people were in the gallery. Shay came to the stage and smiled to the guests.

„Welcome to my gallery, ladies and gentlemen! Today is the special day!  In this beautiful, amazing and very artisitc night we’re having two brilliant artists. Delphine Cormier and Cosima Niehaus! Welcome, my lovely couple!”, Shay smiled and then Cosima and Delphine joined to her.

Cosima took a microphone first. She smiled to Delphine and squeezed her hand.

„Good evening everyone. I’m really, really glad that you are with us tonight. I really appriciate it. When first I heard about Shay’s gallery, I thought – No, that can’t be so easy. She wants my paintings? I can’t believe it. But then I found out that’s true. I was so, so happy. I just want to thank my parents, who are standing right there.” , she stopped and smiled to them. „And my lovely friends, who sadly couldn’t come. But I know there are in my heart. There is also one more person I want to thank. She is staning right next to me and she is holding my hand. When I met Delphine, she was standing in front of us, students and talked about three exams in semester. I was very mad and I had to talk with her about it. Time was passing and I felt that I fell for her. Soon, I found out she fell for me, too and I became the happiest person in the world. Delphine is my love, my happiness, my friend and my muse. And you know what? Without her, my friends and parents, I wouldn’t be here. Thank you for your coming.”, she finished and gave the microphone to Delphine. She noticed her girl had tears in the eyes, but she swallowed and smiled, too.

„Mon amour, thank you very much.”, she said with soft voice to the brunette. Both women heard loud „aaaaawww” and they laughed. „Good evening. I also wanted to thank you for coming by. It means a lot to me and Cosima. I hadn’t had an exhibition for… two years, actually. To be honest with you, I was scared of that. But then I realized that I don’t have to be scared. I have all in my life now. Amazing job, career, friends and the most importantly – love. I found love, I found Cosima and when I’m around her, creation is becoming so easy. She helped me so much, you know? I had a tough time, I still have. But she is with me, even if sometimes I’m horrible. Just like each artist. But still. Cosima is with me and supports me. Always. I also wanted to thank to my love’s parents. You, Karen and Leo, have an amazing daughter and you’re great people. You treat me almost like a member of your family. Thank you, really.”, the blonde smiled to them. She noticed tears in their eyes. „I don’t want to bore you, just one word about exhibition. There are a lot of paintings. This isn’t a theme exhibition, but I hope you will like it. Thank you for your presence.”, she smiled and gave the microphone to Shay again.

Delphine and Cosima were surrounded by many people. They were congrutalated them, smiling to them, hugging them and talking with them. The blonde haven’t seen her lover for most of the time, but it was okay.

„Can I talk to you, Delphine?”, she heard female voice and turned around. That was Karen Niehaus.

„Oh, of course, Karen. When can we go to talk?”, Delphine asked, smiling lightly.

„Outside. We can smoke a cigarette. I saw you are smoking. Me, too, but please, don’t tell Leonard, he will kill me immidiately.”, the older woman laughed.

„Oui, you have my word.”, Delphine laughed, too. They went to the small garden on the back of the gallery.

They lit cigarettes up and took a drag.

„Sweetheart, I want to talk with you about Cosima.”, Karen said eventually. Delphine’s heart stopped for a moment. Merde, now?!

„Oh, okay.”, the blonde nodded and bit her bottom lip.

„I wasn’t happy at first, you know? When I found out about your relationship. Student and her professor? That was wrong.”, Cosima’s mother started.

„I know, I know and I’m…”, Delphine wanted to say something, but Karen cut off her sentence.

„Let me finish, darling. I wasn’t, but Cosima was talking about you all the time. It’s a shame that you didn’t see her. When she hear your name, she always smiles. It’s like… Smile just for you. I saw that my daughter is madly, deeply in love with you. And to be honest with you, I was scared. But then I met you. And I saw that you are looking at Cosima in the same way.”, Karen smiled.

„Karen, I love your daugther more than anything in this world.”, Delphine confessed.

„I know. I see that. It’s just… Promise me that you won’t hurt her.”

„I won’t. Really, I promise. Remember when you were joking about marriage and kids and other stuff? Karen, I realized in that moment, that I want to marry Cosima. I want her for the rest of my life.”, Delphine smiled.

„And that’s the best thing I could hear.”, Karen smiled back and hugged the blonde.  

Then they came back to the 1st floor and joined to the rest. Delphine finally found her love and kissed her sweetly on the lips. Soon, the exhibition was over.

„Well, well, time to party!”, Cosima screamed, when they got out from the cab. Delphine laughed and they went to the Shay’s apartment.


	11. Crazy party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, soon we will be on final chapter. They are just two chapters left. I hope you liked my story as much as I like writing it. This was a really good story, really good actions and really good emotions with me.   
> Thank you guys. And now, another chapter! Enjoy!

When the couple entered the aparment, everybody started applauding. They were smiling and talking with some people, but they had never let them hands. Suddenly, Shay appeared. The blonde had a big smile on her face and waved to the couple.

„Cosima, Delphine! Come with me.”, she took Delphine’s hand and French pulled Cosima with her.

Then they came forward tall, brunette man. He was very handsome. Shay kissed his cheek and wrapped the arms around his neck.

„This is my fiance, Matthew.”, Shay introduced the man.

„Oh, I don’t know you have one.”, Delphine laughed. She shook Matthew’s hand, so did Cosima.

„Hello, nice to finally meet you. Shay was talking about you all the time.”, Matthew smiled and kissed Shay’s cheek.

„Oh, really? Good stuff?”, Cosima chuckled.

„Definitely. Your exhibiotion is excellent. I love your one painting… Um, there is a beautiful, ginger woman.”, Matthew said.

Cosima grinned, blushed and looked at annoyed Delphine.

„Yes, well… That is her ex girlfriend.”, the blonde muttered.

„Oh, wow! We tread on thin ice!”, Matthew laughed. „But Delphine, don’t worry. She loves you, I can see that. Believe me.”, the man squeezed French’s arm. She smiled to him.

„Oui, je sais, je sais. It’s only a painting.”, Delphine looked at Cosima and wrapped her arms around the smaller’s waist.

„I’m glad you changed your mind.”, American whispered into Del’s ear. French only smiled.

„Okay, I wanted to talk with you about future cooperation, right? Maybe we will sit in uncrowded room.”, Shay suggested.

„Alright, I will grab a drink for me and my love, okay? I’ll be right back.”, Cosima replied.

„She’s super cute!”, Shay almost shrieked. „Now I totally get it.”, Matthew laughed when he heard his love.

„Honey, you’re totally crazy, you know?”, he asked sweetly.

„What?”, Shay furrowed her eyebrows. „That’s true.”

„Merci, ami. Oui, she is, she is. I can’t help, but I’m grinning all the time when I’m around Cosima.”, Delphine smiled adorably.

Soon, Cosima arrived and three women went to the Shay’s office. They sat next to each other against the agent’s desk and looked at the woman in front of them.

„Okie dokie! Cosima, when do you have a graduation?”, agent asked.

„Um, this is my senior year. So, soon, as you see.”, Cosima replied, holding Delphine’s hand all the time.

„That’s great! I want to make your separate exhibitions. I would like to present your theme works. We know that Delphine will finish her work in May, so she will be first.”, the blonde started. „Then, after your graduation…”, Shay nodded to Cosima. „We can present your paintings. And also, I really want to make with you a permanent cooperation. What do you think about it?”, Shay asked.

„Oh my God! Oh my God, are you serious?!”, Cosima laughed and she was very excited. „That’s awesome!”

„Shay, that is amazing.”, Delphine agreed.

Cosima almost jumped from the couch and hugged Shay. The blonde laughed and kissed the brunette’s cheek.

„Oh yeah, I expected enthusiasm. I can be your… artistic agent.”, Shay chuckled. „What do you think about it?”

„Oh man! I’m studying and I will have my own agent, how awesome is that?!”, Cosima started dancing and jumping.

Delphine looked at Shay and both blondes started laughing.

„What? I’m just happy.”, Cosima shrugged.

„I know, mon amour, I know. I can see that.”, Delphine smiled warmly. They were staring each other intensively, but Shay interrupted them.

„Okay, I think we agree with each other. Now, party time. Have fun, my lovely artists.”, Shay smiled. Then she left the other two.

They didn’t waste their time, they started kissing very deeply. Delphine tangled her hand in her lover’s dreads and pulled her closer to herself. When Cosima felt the blonde’s firm touch, she moaned into the older’s parted lips.

„Baby…”, Cosima whispered between their kisses. French groaned and put her other hand under Delphine’s white tank top.

„Hmmm?”, Delphine purred, kissing the brunette’s neck.

„We should… Go… Back!”, American’s voice grew louder at the end of the sentance.

Delphine bit her pulse point on the neck and then pulled away a little from her girlfriend. French smiled warmly to Cosima and kissed her lips gently.

„You’re right, but then.. You know, love.”, Delphine whispered into Cosima’s ear.

„Oh, hell yeah!”, Cosima grinned. Then she took Delphine’s hand and they went downstairs. „Honey, can you believe that? We have our own fucking artist agent!”, Cosima screamed, when she and her love were finally downstairs.

There were a lot of people. Two of them heard Cosima’s words and laughed.

„I know, mon amour, I know.”, Delphine chuckled. „I’m so proud of you, Cosima. And I’m so happy that I have you. You’re very talented,very good and it’s an honour for me to be with you.”, Delphine confessed. Then she leaned to her girlfriend and kissed Cosima’s lips very gently.

„Oh God, you are extremely sweet.”, they heard stranger’s voice behind them. Both women turned around and they saw tall, handsome man.

„Hello. Do I know you?”, Cosima smiled to the stranger.

„Oh, no, no, but I really want to know you, especially you.”, the man winked to the brunette. In that moment Delphine clenched her jaw and cleared the throat.

„I know my girlfriend perfectly well, so I think you can ask me about everything, ami.”, the blonde faked smile and looked at the man. He blushed and lowered his head.

„Don’t worry, blondie. I prefer other team.”, he started laughing. „I’m Michael, by the way.”, he kissed both woman’s cheek.

„Well, nice to meet you, Michael.”, Cosima laughed and looked at Delphine. Her blonde girlfriend blushed.

„Je suis desole, ami.”, Delphine said. „It’s just, Cosima has amazing influence on people and sometimes I’m affraid that someone will take her away from me.”, French finished and smiled to her love, then she squeezed her hand.

„Oh, honey. I love only you, you know that.”, Cosima smiled back and kissed her cheek.

„See? Cutness, cutness everywhere.”, Michael laughed.

„Sorry, sorry. So, did you like our exhibition?”, American asked.

„Did I like? I loved that! You both did a great job together, ladies. Really good job.”, Michael admitted.

„Yes, my friend, that is true, indeed.”, said someone behind them. That was short, very cute woman with straight, bright hair. She had pretty makeup and lovely, golden dress. „I am Wilhelmina Whittenbarger. Willa for friends.”, she smiled.

„Merde! Wilhelmina Whittenbarger! Mon Dieu!”, Delphine screamed and immidiately shook her hand.

„Okay, have a nice day, my ladies. We’ll talk soon.”, Michael said and dissapeared.

„Do I…”, Cosima started her sentence with confused look, but Delphine looked at her with serious face and said „no” quietly. Cosima squinted her eyes, but she didn’t finished her sentence.

„Yes, my love, it’s me. Your exhibition is really lovely. Well, that young lady said your names without mistakes and mine?! It is always the same thing. Once I had meeting with my fans. That was when I wrote „Sleeping with your shadow”. And they mistook my name! Can you believe it?! I am not Wilhelmina Whittenbarden, it’s Whittenbarger!”, young writer said out loud.

The couple had eyes wide opened and they changed their  looks.

„Oh, now I get it!”, Cosima screamed. Then she bit her tongue immidiately.

„What do you mean, darling?”, Willa looked at her carefully.

„Um… They misttok my name, too, one day. That was terrible.”, Cosima replied quickly, red on her face. „I’m sorry, I will look for Michael. Excuse me.”, she nodded her head. „I’m running away, I don’t even know that writer, baby.”, she only whispered into Delphine’s ear and left.

„I’m sorry, Miss Whittenbarger, my girlfriend had to go to find her friend.”, the blonde smiled warmly.

„That is okay, love. She is really stunning, young woman.”

„Yes, she is. I love her more than anything in my life.”, Delphine replied.

„Oh, love…”, Willa sighed. „That is a beautiful feeling. It takes your breath away, your heart beats like a drum and you are like being high. Oh, I know that, I know that… Darling, I have to go to talk with one of my lovely friends. Excuse me. And once again, amazing exhibition.”, Wilhelmina Whittenbarger nodded to Delphine and left.

„Oh man, that was hard…”, Delphine said to herself.

French started lookng around her, she wanted to find Cosima, but she was gone. Her lover dissapeared with Michael. The blonde started talking with Shay’s man.

„So, how long have you been togheter?”, Matthew asked.

„Half a year.”, Delphine smiled. „I sometimes still can’t believe that it’s true.”

„Yes, I bet.”, Matthew laughed. „She loves you so much. I can clearly see that. She is totally crazy about you.”

„And I love her. She is my everything, you know? She helps me so much. Cosima always supports me and that’s amazing.”, Delphine replied with love in her eyes.

„I know what you mean, Delphine. I have the same feeling when it’s about Shay. When I saw her for the first time, I thought I saw an angel.”, Matthew replied.

„Love is really beautiful,we have to agree with that.”, French smiled. „Okay, I need to find my love, excuse me, Matthew”, she said and then she started looking around. „Did you see my girlfriend?”, Delphine asked Willa, who was standing and talking with Shay.

„No, darling, I am so sorry.”, writer replied. „Oh, no, wait. I think I saw her with that young man. Michael? His name is Michael. I saw them couple minutes ago. I think they went outside.”, Wilhelmina smiled and squeezed blonde’s hand.

„Oh, merci, Miss Whittenbarger. I’m going to look for her. Have a nice evening.”, Delphine replied, smiling back.

She went outisde. It was cold already. The blonde heard scream in the garden.

„What is going on there?”, she asked herself and went to the garden.

And that… Was really funny picture. Her love of her life, Cosima Niehaus, was laying on the grass and laughing hysterically. Michael was sitting next to her, holding a joint in his hand.

„Don’t laugh, stupid artist! I couldn’t do anything!”, Michael screamed.

„You’re a fucking asshole! You ran away, because in your opinion he was ugly! You are a bad guy!”, Cosima replied way too loud.

„Because he really was, Cos! I changed my name, I gave him a fake name, what could I do, man?!”, Michael was defending himself.

„Oh my God, the most important is a soul, stupid! Oh, nevermind, you’re just crazy! Oh man, I’m so stoned.”, Cosima didn’t notice her lover. She just closed her eyes and caught air in her lungs.

Delphine came forward them and cleared her throat.

„What is goin on here, mon amour?”, she asked with a firm voice. Cosima opened her eyes immidiately.

„What the fuck?! Oh, my lovely womaaan!”, she screamed, trying to get up.

„Delphie, Delphie, firm artist!”, Michael laughed and stood up. He threw his hands on Del’s neck and stroked her cheek. „Why do men not have so soft skin…”

„Hey, buddy… leave my amazing lady. It’s not Lenore. Take Lenore, leave Delphine… Ouch!”, American fll down the ground.

„Great, Cosima! In your important evening, congrats!”, Delphine sighed. She walked with Michael to the Shay’s house and then she came back to her woman.

„Where have you been?! Did you kiss Michael? I knew it!”

„Cosima, are you listening to yourself?”, Delphine had a really serious voice. „What are you talking about?”

„Do you love me?”, brunette suddenly changed the subject and looked at Delphine with puppy eyes. Delphine couldn’t take it and started laughing.

„Mon Dieu, mon amour! Of course I love you. Come on, let’s go back inside.”, French took the other’s hand and wrapped the arm around Cosima’s neck. However, dreadlocked woman stopped immidiately after a few steps.

„I want to go home. Honey, take me home.”, she mumbled.

„Are you okay? I can take you to the bathroom, mon amour. Or give you a water or hot mint tea.”, Delphine was really worried. She took the younger’s artist head between her hands and looked into Cos’ eyes.

„Yeah… Yes.”, American closed her eyes again and sighed. „Home, Del.”

„Okay, okay… D’accord, Cosima. Why did you drink so much? And a pot? You’re impossible.”, Delphine said with sadness in her eyes, looking at her gorgeous girlfriend.

Cosima had closed eyes and beautiful, lazy smile on the lips.

„Because I love you so much!”, the brunette screamed.

They were in the cab. Taxi driver looked at them in the mirror, he was really amused.

„Chérie, don’t scream, please.”, the blonde covered her mouth by her hand.

„Mmmm… how firm.”, Cosima laughed.

Then she just started at Delphine and closed her eyes after that.

„Great, now you’re sleeping. Oh, Cosima…”, Delphine sighed.

After couple of minutes, both women were in front of Niehaus’ house. Delphine was trying to be quiet and to make Cosima be quiet. She fortunately did it and they were in Cosima’s old room. Delphine helped her with everything, put a glass of water next to her bed on the table and then went downstairs. French wanted Cosima to let her sleep. Delphine made a green tea and sat at comfortable, blue chair. She was thinking about the evening. That was really, really good day with people and especially, with Cosima. After a conversation with Karen, she was sure. She was sure that she want to be with Cosima forever. And in Delphine’s head was creating amazing, master plan after the evening…

„Merde!”, the blonde cursed when she heard her phone’s sound.

„Oui?”

„Halo, bonsoir, Delphine. I’m glad you’re not sleeping yet. It’s your mom.”

„Of course, maman, I know.”, Delphine was really confused. „I’m going to sleep soon. What happened, is everything okay, maman?”, French asked.

„You tell me, darling. We heard about your exhibition. Michelle told us, she saw an article in the Internet.”, Delphine froze. Dammit, Michelle!

„Oh, yes, maman. So…”

„So…? Do you want to tell us something?”, her mom’s voice was really firm and Delphine had already known what was in her mind.

„Oui, that’s true. Um, yes. I had the exhibition. With love of my life, maman. Cosima is amazing, maman. She is everything to me.”, Delphine finished her sentence and waiting for reply, biting the bottom lip.

„That’s what I thought, darling. I could see that. In that case, you and Cosima are going to France in holiday.”

After a minute they hung up. The blonde woman sat again and shook her head.

„Well… this will be fun…”, she sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I almost forgot. Dammit, did you see all those trailers with Cophine?! This breaks my heart so much. And Delphine's tears, she almost stopped breathing in front of Cosima's apartment. God... I hope they'll survive.


	12. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoaa, I finally did it. Well, let's be honest. I kinda had a probled with a sex scene, besides many things to do. But... My muse definitely helped me <3
> 
> Anyway, I hope you still want to read that. And don't worry. Shay is just an agent, no way, she will destroy their beautiful love. I love Ksenia Solo, but after watching new trailers... I think I will not like her character in OB. Man...

„I’m stressed. I’m hella stressed. Dammit, why did I agree for that?”, Cosima mumbled to herself, taking her black dress on. Then she took toga on and that funny headgear with pompon.

American was having a graduation at 1 p.m., but she knew she couldn’t be late. She decided to prepare a speech, but now… Well, our lovely artist was freaking out. She was telling her speech out loud over and over again. Finally, the doorbell rang and scared her very much.

„Fuck, Sarah!”

„Yeah, well, nice to see you too, sis.”, Sarah laughed and came to the American’s flat.

„I’m sorry, I’m sorry. God, what if I make a mistake. What if I stop talking? Sarah, what if…”, Cosima wanted to continue her words, but Brit cut her off.

„Cos, shush! You are the most inteligent, the smartest fucking geek artist monkey I’ve ever known. You can do it. Where is your love support, for God’s sake?”, Sarah was confused.

„Oh, she couldn’t come. We will see each other on the graduation. She will be there, of course.”, Cosima replied, but her sister knew that she is sad.

„Goddammit, she is a horrible girlfriend. What the fuck?”

„No biggie, sis, seriously. She’s… Maybe she’s busy or so. She told me that she has to do something. By the way, I can’t believe I will meet her parents. Man! But… France!”, Cosima screamed and hugged Sarah.

„Yeah, yeah, bloody France. Okay, time to go. You don’t want to be late, do you? C’mon. Cal is waiting downstairs. He’ll pick us up.”, Sarah punched her sister playfully and after two minutes they left the flat.

They were chatting casualy in the car, it was obvious that Cosima is really, really nervous.

„Okay, Cal, thanks for picking up. Wish me luck, dude.”, Cosima kissed him on the cheek.

„It’s gonna be okay, Cos. Fingers crossed!”, Cal smiled to her and squeezed her shoulder.

She and Sarah went to the aula. Cosima gulped. She saw all these people, all her mates and sat suddenly.

„Hey, hey, master. You’re not a coward. I know that. Where the fuck is Delphine?!”, Sarah yelled. „And where are all our people?”

„Sarah, don’t yell. You know they have graduation too. Two of them for sure. So chill.”, Cosima whispered. She lowered her head and was breathing heavily.

„Where the fuck is Delphine, for fuck’s sake?!”, she screamed.

„I’m here, I’m here. I’m sorry, mon amour.”, suddenly they heard French’s voice.

„Jesus Christ, blondie, where have you been? She almost can’t breathe!”

„Sarah, stop it. Go to your seat. We’ll see each other after graduation.”, Cosima said. Sarah sighed and went to sit next to Felix, Beth and Alison. Cosima looked at Delphine and kissed her in the cheek. „Hello, Delphine.”

„Bonjoir, mon amour. Are you so nervous? Honey, it’s gonna be okay. I will be sitting right there…”, the blonde woman showed the brunette her seat. „I have to seat with other professors. But I will be there for you. I know your speech, oui? I promise you it will be okay.”, Delphine said to Cosima, looking straight into her eyes. Cosima nodded slowly.

„Okay, Delphine, you’re right. So, where have you been?”, Cosima asked, biting her lip.

„Well, I had to… I had to organise our flight. You know that, mon amour.”, she replied nervously, lowering her heard. She cleared her throat. „Okay, Cosima, I have to go, talk with other teachers. Remember, I will be there. Everything will be okay, I promise you.”, French kissed Cosima on the forehead and dissapeared. Young artist sighed and looked at other people.

Everybody was looking at her and smiling when she walks forward the stage. American checked the microphone and took a deep breath.

„Hello everyone, my dear teachers and lovely friends. I was really nervous before, like hell!”, she said and everyone laughed. She blushed and kept talking. „But when I look at you right now, I know exactly what I want to say.”, she continued her speech, relaxing a little bit when she sees Delphine’s face. „It’s time. It’s time for our jobs, our careers and our life, real life. We all are artists. We choose our heart, not our common sense. And I think it’s good, you know? You all know that I chose my heart.”, she smiled and looked at Delphine. Few people sighed and smiled, too. „It was a really hard time, but you understood it. Remember, my friends, love and emotions are the most important. We had amazing adventures, great exhibitions. We met wonderful people here. And the most important – we are serious artists. Our professors helped us so much. I know, I just know that now we can have a great job and I know each of us will make our dreams come true. Don’t forget about this place. Don’t forget about the place where you were creating wonderful things, art. Elizabeth Bishop once said in her poem that „The art of losing isn’t hard to master.”. I agree with her. But please, don’t master the art of losing. Don’t forget about memories. Just create amazing art. I wish you all the best, my friends. Thank you for those amazing years.”, Cosima finished. She was touched. Everything passed so fast. She felt lonely tear on her cheek.

There was a silence in the aula. After a minute, everybody started applauding. Cosima looked at her lover. French had tears in her eyes. Cosima shook Dean’s hand. Mills smiled to her, but not Cosima. She only looked at him with hate in her eyes. Then she came back to her friends.

„Whoaa, Niehaus, that was awesome!”, Dierden said. „Hey. I’m sorry for what happened. I was a jerk. You were right. I see that you and Frenchie are happy”, he blushed a little. Cosima grinned.

„Wow, not so stupid. Thanks, man. Oh yeah, she’s great. And now tell me. You had a crush on that lovely, amazingly beautiful and talented French professor.”, brunette laughed.

„Guilty!”, he laughed, too. „What can I say, you won, Niehaus. Good for you.”, Dierden replied. He noticed Delphine standing not far away from them. „Go to your girlfriend. And hey, good luck in the future. You will be a famous artist. You are already. Bye, Niehaus.”

„See ya soon, Dierden. Thank you.”, she smiled to him again. Then she came forward Delphine. French hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

„Mon amour, that was beautiful! You are so talented, not only when it’s about paintings. You are also talented when it’s about words. I’m so lucky, you know?”, Delphine smiled warmly.

„Well, thank you, dr. Cormier.”, Cosima grinned. „Hey, did you hear Dierden? He apologized to me. And also! I was right, Miss! He was totally in love with you!”

„Oh mon Dieu, are you serious? But he lost. One beautiful, stunning, also childish woman won me.”, she whispered into Cosima’s ear. „Now, are you ready for Paris?”

„Yeah, Paris, baby!”, Cosima screamed. Delphine chuckled. „I just need to say goodbye to my parents and friends, okay? We’ll meet in your flat, baby.”

„D’accord. Don’t be late, Cosima!”

Delphine kissed her on the cheek and then she left the aula. Cosima said goodbye to her parents and friends and she went to her flat for suitcase and all stuff. She was late, of course. How could not be? Young artist was almost running on the stairs to Delphine’s apartment.

„Cosima Maya Niehaus! You are late!”, Delphine yelled at her lover.

„Uuuuu, you said my whole name. It’s bad…”, Cosima blushed and looked at the floor.

„Come on, Cosima. Hurry, I’m serious. Take this bag. I’ve already called the cab.”, Delphine replied with serious voice.

After couple of minutes both artists were in the cab. Delphine was looking through the window. Cosima noticed she was still upset at her.

„Delphine, honey….”, she started. There was no response. „Delphiiiineeee… I’m so sooooorryyy!”, she started singing.

Delphine couldn’t take it anymore and she burst into laughter. She looked at her lovely, talented girlfriend and kissed her in the cheek.

„D’accord, d’accord, it’s okay. Just please, try not to be late, especially when it’s about airport.”, she replied, smiling to Cosima.

Soon, they were on the airport. They went to leave their suitcases and then they went to the check. Everything was okay.

„Oh my God, I can’t believe we’re going to Paris, Delphine! Though, I’m pretty nervous about your parents. What if they don’t like me?”, Cosima asked when they sit in the plane already.

„Cosima, look at me.”, Delphine made the brunette looked at her. „They’re gonna love you. I mean, mon amour, Michelle loves you, though she hasn’t met you yet. She’s really excited about you.”. Delphine explained.

„Oh, really? I want to meet her too, baby. So, she’s twenty, right? God, young.”

„Honey, you’re only four years older. And very smart. You’ll see. Okay, honey, fasten your belt.”, Delphine pointed Cosima’s belt. American cleared her throat and took Delphine’s hand. „Cosima?”

„Yes… Delphine?”, she asked with tremor in her voice.

„Are you afraid of fliying?”, Delphine asked. She was concered. The burnette had her eyes really wide open, she was breathing heavily and squeezing the plane seat.

„Um… I may be. And we have front seats! Delphine, we have only 49% chances that we will survive the flight in case of accident!”, Cosima said quickly and looked at her lover.

„Oh my God, mon amour. It will be okay.”

„Can you promise?”, Cosima asked.

„Mon amour… I can’t. I wish I could, but I can’t promise. But I know that we’re going to Paris and it will be amazing trip. You’ll meet my family and you’ll see. Now please, baby, fasten your belt and take my hand. Take my hand and don’t let go.”, Delphine whispered into Cosima’s ear.

There were a little shakiness, a little fear. But when they’re in the clouds and Cosima saw that beautiful blue sky, she relaxed a little bit.

„Okay, okay. That was terrifying. But it’s okay now.”, the brunette said.

„Are you sure, mon amour?”, Delphine wanted to be sure.

„Yes, yes… Oui!”, Cosima chuckled. Her accent was horrible, though so cute. Delphine couldn’t stop herself and chuckled, too.

The flight was tranquil. Everything was just fine. Cosima was sleeping on her lover’s shoulder and Delphine reading a book about Salvador Dali. It was her favourite artist. His works were almost like a dream, were amazing.

 Almost ten hours passed very quickly. Cosima and Delphine took the cab and went to French’s old house.

„Look who’s here! My talented daughter Delphine and her lovely girl. Welcome, welcome.”, Cosima heared female’s voice. Then she noticed tall woman, who was practically Delphine’s clone. Or maybe her lover was her mom’s clone.

„Hello, maman! Mon Dieu, I’ve missed you.”, the blonde hugged her mother. „This is my Cosima.”

„Bonjoir, Cosima. Nice to finally meet you. You’re really beautiful.”, Vianne said after she hugged Cosima.

„Aaaaa, sis, finally!”, young, but still taller than Cosima woman came forward them. „Hey! Don’t squeeze me so hard, my make up, dude!”

„I’m just happy I see you, silly.”, Delphine laughed.

„Cosima! Oh my God, you’re so stunning. Delphine, you bitch!”, Michelle screamed and then kissed the brunette’s cheek.

„Michelle! Watch your mouth, for God’s sake!”, that was Xavier, Delphine’s father. „Hello, Cosima. Nice to meet you, sweetheart.

„Nice to meet you too. Geez, you all are so tall!”, Cosima said and everybody laughed. „I really like your hair, Michelle.”

„Merci, Cosima. Black, I love black. Black everywhere!”, Michelle sang.

Delphine and Cosima unpacked and then everybody ate dinner. They were talking about their exhibition and art. The brunette felt like at home. She really loved her love’r parents, but especially Michelle. She was crazy, though in that amazing, good way.

After the dinner, they were sitting in front of the TV and drinking wine. Soon, Delphine and Cosima went to their bedroom. There were very tired after flight. They took quick shower and immidiately fell asleep.

***

Delphine woke up next day, her lover was gone. She wore her black, satine robe and went downstairs. Her mom and Michelle have been already up.

„Bonjoir, maman.”, French kissed her mom’s cheek. „Okay, I need to tell you about something. I’m going to propose to Cosima here. Her mother already knows about it.”

„Whooaaa, are you serious?”, Michelle asked, she was very excited.

„Oui. I know… It’s quickly. We don’t even live together. But… I just know, she’s the one, okay? She’s perfect for me.”, she finished and looked at her mom. Vianne didn’t say anything, she left. „Maman, please!”, she followed her. Vianne took something from her shelf. Then she came forward the daughter and hugged her.

„I’m so happy for you. I want you to give that ring to Cosima. It belonged to my great – grandmother.”, Vianne smiled.

„Mom, no. I can’t, I can’t. And there is Michelle…”

 „Delphine, what are you talking about? I really want you to give that ring to lovely Cosima. Honey, the love is the most important, do you know that? Michelle haven’t found love yet. Cosima is a really nice, young lady. I’m not surprised that you, professor, fell for her.”, Vianne smiled and kissed the blonde’s cheek. Michelle smiled, too.

„Hey, can I wear a black dress on your wedding? I hope I can, I don’t accept any other colour, sis.”, the youngest said.

„Oh mon Dieu, Michelle!”, Delphine laughed. „First, we don’t know if Cosima acceptes my engagement. And oui, you can wear anything you want, my future maid of honour.”

„Fuck, are you serious?!”, Michelle screamed.

„Young lady!”

„Je sais desole, maman. But geez! Oh my God, thank you, Delphine!”, Michelle hugged her older talented sister.

„Oh Michelle, you’re so cute. And you know, Cosima loves you. Oh, speaking of which. Where is dad and probably my future fiancee?”

„Oui! She went with him to the book store. You know, the one with really old books about art. She loved it and she wanted to see those book, so our dad took her.”, Michelle said, making a coffee. She handed a cup to Delphine and sat next to her.

„They should come back in a couple minutes.”, Vianne added, squeezing the blonde artist’s shoulder.

„D’accord. I want to take Cosima to the Museum of the Art and then on the dinner. I bet she will be very excited.”, Delphine smiled. I’m gonna go shower. Tell Cosima that I want to talk to her when she comes back.”, the blonde took the cup and went upstairs.

French took off her pajama and turned on the water. She always prefered hot showers. Besides, she could do a lot of interesting things with Cosima when the hot water falls down their naked, aroused bodies…

She closed her eyes and felt as her body relaxed. She was thinking about proposal… What should she do? And most importantly – How?

„Cosima, you are my everything…”, she started talking to herself. „I want to be with you forever… Non, it’s obvious. Merde…”, she was thinking out loud, washing herself. „My heart belongs to you, mon amour, my lovely Cosima. That’s why I’m doing this. You are my one true love and…”

„Yes, Delphine, you are also my one true love.”, she jumped when she hear  her lover’s laughter in the bathroom.

„Merde, Cosima!”, she screamed and blushed like crimson. That was a very good thing that Cosima couldn’t see that.

„Why are you talking to yourself, sweetheart?”, the younger artist laughed again.

„Oh, you know… Um, I was just thinking how much I love you and… Oui.”, she finished when she gets out from the shower. „That’s true, though.”, she added, smiling to her lover. She took a towel and wrapped it around her slender body.

„Oh, yeah?”, the brunette smiled seductively and came forward her girlfriend. Cosima wrapped her arms around Delphine’s body and hugged her tightly. She started kissing the blonde’s exposed skin – collar bones, neck and cheeks. Finally, she kissed her on the lips. „You are so beautiful, you know that?”, she whispered into her ear when they break the sweet kiss.

„Hm… Oui. My girlfriend says it to me constantly. She is really hot, you have to meet her.”, Delphine laughed. Cosima laughed, too and kissed Delphine once again. She leaned Delphine on the wall so that French was trapped between the wall and her lover. „What are you doing, Cosima?”, Delphine whispered with difficulty, when Cosima reached her breasts. Her towel fell down the floor long time ago.

„I want you. I want you to moan for me.”, Cosima replied with that tone in her voice. Oh, Delphine loved that tone. She shaked when the brunette squeezed her nipple and the other hand she was stroking her inner thigh.

„Cosima…”, she moaned. American pressed her harder to the wall and kissed her neck hard, leaving a blood mark. Delphine choked her air and she was trying to catch the breath.

„Moan for me.”, Cosima whispered one last time and reached her centre. She was teasing her entrance and kissing her neck in the same time. „You’re so wet for me.”

„I am… I am!”, Delphine almost screamed when she felt her lover’s touch on her vagina. „Cosima…”

„Oh, you want me to push inside you?”, she whispered into her ear, playing with her clit in the same time. She was stroking it very lightly, very slowly. Cosima could feel Delphine’s wetnees increased.

„Yes! Baby, baby… No teasing. Please, no teasing!”, she moaned louder and louder.

„Do you want that?”, the brunette smiled playfully, stroking her clit a little harder.

„I want that, mon amour, I want you! Please!”, the blonde couldn’t take it. It was so hot, so overwhelming.

„Your wish is my command, beautiful girl.”, Cosima replied and kissed Delphine on the lips. Then she pushed two fingers inside her lover very deeply.

„Merde!”, Delphine moaned out loud. She tilted her head and was moving together with Cosima.

The younger woman was pushing inside her beautiful woman hard, but slowly. She felt Delphine’s wetness, there was so much wetness…

„I think you want more…”, Cosima whispered into the blonde’s ear and bit her earlobe.

„Oui! Oui, oui, oui. More, I want more, please!”

Cosima was breathing into Delphine’s ear, it made French so hot, even more wet. Her touch, her breath, her moves. And most importantly – love. American added third finger. In that moment, the blonde dug her nails into Cosima’s back.

„I love you, Delphine.”

„Harder, Cosima!”, Delphine screamed, pressing on the brunette’s hand.

„As you wish.”, artist did what she was asked for. She increased the speed and was pushing harder. She felt her girlfriend was really close. She added her thumb on her clit and was stroking it hard.

After a second, she heard a long, satysfaying moan from Delphine’s lips. She had to protect her from falling down. Cosima was shorter, but stronger than her beautiful lover.

„I love you too, mon amour.”, Delphine whispered finally, looking at Cosima.

„Oh baby, that was so hot!”, Cosima chuckled and kissed her in the cheek. „But you wanted to talk to me, love.”

„Oui, mon amour. I’m taking you on the dinner and then we’ll see a lot of beautiful places.”, Delphine smiled, dressing up herself.

„Whoaa! Awesome! Can’t wait! I’m going to change!”, Cosima was very excited.  Delphine laughed warmly and followed her girl.


	13. Soulmate

„This restaurant is so beautiful. So… Who did you bring here to? Some beautiful girl, stunning, amazing, elegant woman?”, Cosima asked with cheeky smile.

„Mon amour.”, Delphine looked at her lover and took her hand. „Actually, I kept this lovely restaurant for someone special. For you. I mean… I’ve know that restaurant for so long. But I decided – _Delphine, to this amazing place, you will take someone, who is more important than anything for you._ And… I met you, Cosima.”, the blonde kissed the brunette’s cheek.

„Oh Delphine, you are so amazing. So, what do you want to do else?”

„I had that idea. You really need to see the night in France… But on the Eiffle’s tower. It’s amazingly beautiful, Cosima.”, Delphine replied.

„Yay! Okay, yay! Let’s go then. Baby, you’re awesome!”, Cosima screamed. The blonde only laughed and then they got out from the restaurant.

They took a cab. Cosima was looking through the window and couldn’t believe it. Paris was the most beautiful city in the world for her. It was so romantic, so warm, so… Delphine’s.

„Do you like it?”, Delphine asked when they were on the tower. The blonde stood behind Cosima and wrapped her arms around the brunette’s waist. Delphine leaned her head on American’s shoulder and kissed her cheek.

„Oh my God, Delphine. It is so beautiful. I can’t even find the words to describe this. And those lights, this music… You.”, Cosima whispered. She felt lonely tear was falling down her cheek. Delphine felt it and wiped the tear by tip of her thumb.

„Mon amour, don’t cry. I’m sorry…”

„Del, it’s not sad. It’s like… Happy tears, you know?”, Cosima said. She turned around and looked at her lover.

„Cosima… I’m really happy with you.”, Delphine started, stroking the younger artist’s cheek. „You were with me when… You know. You could leave me, just like that. But you’re here. With me, always. You have no idea how much it means to me. When I say I love you, I mean it by all my heart. I know. Professor, student, it was innapriopriate, but… I am so in love with you. I think… Cosima, I think it’s forever.”, Delphine whispered the last sentence and looked into Cosima’s eyes.

„Oh my God, Delphine…”, she whispered, but she couldn’t say more, because she felt grip in her throat. She didn’t want to cry, so she hugged Delphine. „You are amazing. And yes, it is forever, Delphine.”, she said after she calmed down.

„I’m glad you think so too, mon amour.”, the blonde smiled and then they were just looking at the beautiful view in front of them.

Couple minutes later, they came back to the house.

„Oh, you’re back! Finally! Cosima, come with me. I need to talk to you.”, Michelle appeared on the stairs and took the brunette’s hand.

„Hey, sister, why are you taking my love away from me already?”, Delphine looked at the younger copy of her and furrowed hr eyebrows.

„Oh come on, Delphine. You had her all day today! Do you think it’s fair?”

„Well… Oui! She’s my fi… my girlfriend, right? Okay, okay, Cosima, go with Michelle.”, Delphine blushed very much and then she turned to her mom Vianne, who was looking at her daughter with fear in her eyes.

„Okie dokie, love.”, Cosima kissed Delphine’s cheek and then she went upstairs with Michelle.

„Wow, that was close.”, Delphine sighed.

„Bébé, you need to be careful.”, Vianne laughed. Xavier heard his women in the kitchen and he came forward his wife. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her lightly.

„I agree with your maman. She’s a smart woman.”, Xavier smiled and kissed her cheek.

„I know, I know… And thank you, guys. That you’re speaking in English around her. She’s learning French, but it’s a hard language. Thank you.”, Delphine smiled to her parents and kissed their cheeks.

„Oh Delphie, it’s obvious. No worries. She’s lovely girl. So… Now Cosima cannot hear us, so tell me on which day could we organize the party?”, Xavier asked, stealing the food from the plates. Vianne punched him playfully.

„Maybe in Saturday? What do you think about it?”, she suggested.

„Oui, it’s a great idea. I will invite our friends and family”, Vianne started. „You, Delphine have to prepare all for Cosima. I know you will, I’m just saying. It will be amazing.”, Vianne smiled.

„What will be amazing?”, suddenly the trio heard Cosima’s voice. They almost jumped and turned to small form next to the kitchen door.

„Um… Dinner!”, Xavier explained. „How is Michelle?”, he quickly changed the subject.

„She’s good, good. She was just showing me her make up brushes. Man, she has a lot of that! And then she asked me if I can show her how I do my eyeliner make up. It was amazingly nice, though.”, Cosima admitted. Then she came forward Delphine and took her hand.

„You know, Cosima, she really loves you. You have no idea.”, Xavier smiled to his future daughter-in-low.

„And I love her. She’s amazing, young lady. No doubts. Okay, I will go to her and tell that dinner will be soon”, she only stroked Delphine’s hand and dissappeared again.

Couple minutes passed, the meal was completedy ready and two women didn’t show up. Vianne told her daughter to find other two.

„Cosima, Michelle, dinner is ready. What are you guys doing here?”, Delphine asked and thne laughed. Michelle was sitting on the chair in front of Cosima. Her girlfriend was doing younger brunette’s makeup. Eyeliner, of course, Delphine thought, looking at two important women for her with laughter on her face.

„Oh, sister! God, your fia… Dammit!”, Michelle covered her mouth and blushed like crimson.

„Her what?”, Cosima smiled to Delphine and then looked at Michelle. Older French opened her eyes wide.

„I meant mine! I mean my future! This is my future! Cosima is doing my makeup, because it’s good for photos. You know, photomodel…”, Michelle explained to Cosima and then looked at her angry sister.

„Yes, exactly. You didn’t know about that fact in my cheeky sister’s life.”, Delphine replied seriously. „Cosima, mon amour, go downstairs, dinner. Michelle, wait a moment, I want to talk to you about that trip to Italy.”, Cosima nodded and left French sisters.

It didn’t take long. Delphine, although she was almost 28 years old, came forward younger girl and punched her in the head.

„Hey! Ouch, for what?! She doesn’t know anything!”, Michelle screamed.

„Mishka! That’s serious thing! You are sometimes so stupid! Cosima cannot know anything! It has to be a surprise.”, Delphine yelled at Michelle. „She will know about party, but the rest… Just hush, hush!”

„Merde, easy, Delphie! She believed in my explanation. It’s fine.”

„Oui, oui. D’accord… Okay, Mishka. Come on, dinner. Then you need to go somewhere with Cosima, I have to prepare everything for Saturday.”, artist said.

Then they went to their family. The dinner was delicious. All Cormier’s family and Cosima were talking about everything.

„So, Cosima, do you like Paris? I bet Delphine took you to amazing places.”, Xavier smiled to graduated student and looked at his daughter.

„Yes, that’s true. I love Paris! Delphie took me to this beautiful restaurant. Then we took a walk. After that I saw the most amazing, beautiful view in the whole world. City from the Eiffle’s Tower in the evening. It was amazing… I can’t even find the words.”, Cosima replied. She turned to Delphie and kissed her cheek.

„Aaaaw, you are so cute!”, Michelle said.

„Och, Michelle, thank you.”, Cosima laughed.

„That’s true, love. Oh, I don’t know if Delphine said it to you. We’re having a party in Saturday’s evening. You’ll meet almost all family. And friends, of course.”, Vianne said.

„Really? Oh boy, it’s kinda stressful. Man, okay. This will be interesting.”, Cosima laughed.

„Speaking of which, do you want to go with me after dinner? I mean, shopping.”, Michelle asked and then smiled.

„I don’t know… Delphine, do we have plans?”

„Non, non. Besides, my lovely sister lost her driving licence.”, Delphine sighed. The youngest only rolled her eyes and everybody laughed.

„Okie dokie then. We can go.”, Cosima agreed.

„Exellent. I’ll help my maman with the garden.”, Delphine smiled.

After dinner Cosima and Michelle went to the car.

„Oh my God, why is it so hot here?!”, Cosima got into the car and opened the window, then turned on the air conditioning.

„Merde! It’s kinda my fault… I parked in the full sun. I’m sorry.”, Michelle blushed.

„It’s fine, Mishka, just ride, because we will die from hotness.” Cosima smiled.

„Oui. Oh, and also don’t say maman about merde thing. She’ll kill me.”

„Mishka, I’m your friend, right? How could I tell her that? I mean, also, don’t tell that Delphine. Ooooh, she can say that to your mom. She’s kinda big, evil sister, huh?”, Cosima started laughing when they were driving through the France’s old streets.

„Oh yes, you have no idea! I don’t undestand how you can stand her! Though, you guys are super cute, I’m telling you. My sister is lucky that she has you.”, Michelle smiled and looked at driving Cosima.

„Aw, Mishka, I’m lucky that I have her, like seriously. She’s amazing. Yeah, yeah, it was controversial, but I couldn’t live without her. Okay, first when?”, the artist asked, parking the car in the market.

„Um, Miss Bijou, I think. They have amazing dresses, I bet you will pick some!”

„Okie dokie, lady. Let’s go then. Maybe I can also pick something to Delphine.”, Cosima said.

Shopping was amazing. They bought a lot of clothes, two pairs of shoes, Cosima also bought new brushes for herself. There was one thing and the brunette was amazingly glad. She found just perfect dress for her girlfriend. It was long, red dress. It showed a lot, but American knew Delphine would wear it only around her. She and Michelle went to the house. There were no one in the living room. Both, younger and older women, shrugged. Michelle went to her bedroom and Cosima to Delphine’s room. She wasn’t there.

„Delphine, where are you?”, she asked. No one. Suddenly, she felt breath on her neck and she screamed. „Holy fuck, honey! Do you want to kill me, don’t ya?!”

„Merde, Cosima! It’s a shame you didn’t see your face! It was amazing!”, Delphine started laughing like crazy.

„Thank you very much! Fine, you won’t have your present!”, Cosima made angry face and sat on the bed.

„Oh mon amour, I’m sorry. Can you show me my present?”, Delphine smiled to her girl and kissed her on the cheek.

„Oooookay, okay. I saw that and I had to.”, Cosima took one box and gave it to Delphine. There was amazing, long, red dress. The blonde looked at younger artist and hugged her tight.

„Oh my God, Cosima, that dress is amazing! I will wear it on the party tommorow! Thank you, mon amour, it’s beautiful.”

„You better!”, Cosima laughed.

 

***

„Hello, my name is Louis. I’m Delphine’s cousin. Nice to finally meet you, Cosima.”, the blonde man shook Cosima’s hand and smiled.

„Oh, hello! I’m sorry. I’m kinda… Disoriented. So many new people. How old are you?”, the brunette took another drink and sat on the chair.

„Oh, I’m 18. I know, I know. I look older. Everybody tells me this.”, Louis laughed.

„Seriously? I could give you about 25, wow.”, Cosima laughed, too. „Delphine’s family is amazing. You are so kind to me. This party is amazing. And those decorations!”

The whole party was outside in the big garden. There were ten, cute tables with 6 places each. Above them, Delphine and Xavier hung lights and red lanterns. Next to tables there was beautiful, white arbor with flower ornaments. Music was playing from the house and the guests were talking, laughing and having fun. Cosima noticed Delphine, her girlfriend was talking to Michelle. They were whispering about something. Suddenly, Michelle pointed on Cosima and looked at her. When the youngest saw the brunnete was looking at her, she blushed like crazy.

„What, Cosima?”, Louis asked, looking at her face.

„Oh, nothing. It’s just, Delphine and Michelle are acting very weird. Excuse me, I will go to them.”, Cosima smiled to Louis and went to the women. „What is going on here?”

„We’re just talking, why, mon amour?”, Delphine looked at her with eyes wide opened and wrapped her arm around the smaller’s waist.

„Oui, exactly. Exactly.”, Michelle nodded and looked at the ground.

„Okaaay… I’m sorry, but you act very weird lately. What’s wrong with you?”, Cosima put her head on Delphine’s shoulder.

„Mon amour, everything is okay. Don’t worry. I promise. I love you, Cosima.”, Delphine whispered to the brunette’s ear.

Couple minutes later, everybody sat to the dinner. Food was amazing. Almost all meals prepared Delphine’s maman. Xavier even prepared the speech and he was saying how Cosima is nice and kind to his older, blonde daughter. The brunette was really touched.

„That was beautiful, Xavier. Thank you very much.”, she said to him and hugged him.

„Oh Cosima, you’re amazing woman and I know you give happiness to my daughter. She loves you very much.”, he smiled and sat again.

Cosima turned around and she noticed Delphine in the arbor. She had microphone in her hand. She looked at her amazing girlfriend and smiled.

„My dad preapred a speech. So did I. Special speech. Welcome, my lovely family. Today you all met Cosima, amazing woman. Mon amour, come to me.”, she started. Cosima was very confused, but she did what she was asked for.

She was standing next to the blonde. Delphine kissed her on the cheek and looked straight into the brunette’s dark eyes.

„Cosima, you are the love of my life. I thought I was in love earlier. I thought I could create a life with someone earlier. Mon amour, I was so wrong. When I saw you in the class for the first time, I knew. When you started complaining about the exams, I knew. I knew that you have to be mine. Cosima, I’ve loved you from the start, at the first sight. And you know, when I look at you, I can only think about one quote from Dawson’s Creek. It’s beautiful – „Soulmate it's like a best friend, but more. It's the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else. It's someone who makes you a better person, well, actually they don't make you a better person... You do that yourself-- because they inspire you. A soulmate is someone who you carry with you forever. It's the one person who knew you, and accepted you, and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would. And no matter what happens.. You'll always love them”. You are my soulmate.”, Delphine whispered to the microphone, looking straight in Cosima’s eyes. There was silence. Everybody was looking at women in love. Both of them heard someone’s sobbing. Suddenly Cosima heard that song. It was „Never Stop” by SafetySuit. It was their song.

„Delphine, I love you…”, Cosima whispered through the tears.

„I love you, mon amour. I know, I cannot live without you. Some people say that everything is possible and we cannot plan everything, because everything might happen. I believed in that before I met you. But no, everything is not possible. It’s not possible that I can live without you, without your presence, kisses, without your smile. I know that we will be together forever. There’s no other chance, mon amour. Today, I want to do something…”, Delphine knelt on one knee and took her maman’s amazing ring. She looked at her lover.

„Oh my God…”, Cosima covered her mouth by her hand. She felt tears on her cheeks.

„Cosima Maya Niehaus, I’m in front of my whole family and I want to ask you very serious question. I love you more than anything. Cosima Maya Niehaus, will you marry me?”, she asked. Tears were already on her cheeks.

Cosima didn’t reply immidiately. She knelt too and stroked Delphine’s cheek.

„Delphine, I love you. I will. Yes. I will marry you, Delphine Vianne Cormier.”, Cosima burst into tears. Happy tears.

Delphine looked at her and she put the ring on Cosima’s finger. She started crying, too. Everybody started applauding.

„You made me the happiest person in the whole world.”, the blonde whispered to the brunette’s ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, it's time for the end. This is the last part of "Forbidden Love Is The Most Desirable". I want to thank you, escpecially Mellisie, for supporting me and my lovely future wife, Cris. I also want to thanka all of you. For comments, kind words, excitement.  
> I loved writing that. There were a lot of happiness, hurt, pain, but the most important - love. I hope you will return to that story again.  
> There will be a short epiloque in couple days. I promise you.  
> Also, I have something for your imagination. I know exactly how do Delphine's dress and ring look like. There are links to the sites under the text.  
> [Delphine's dress](http://media3.popsugar-assets.com/files/2012/02/09/1/192/1922261/beecce4e545818c4_Diane-Kruger-Oscars-2012.xxxlarge/i/Diane-Kruger-Red-Plunging-Dress-Oscars-Afterparty-2012.jpg)  
> [Cosima's engegement ring](http://www.ringologs.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/06/antique-diamond-engagement-rings-3.jpg)


	14. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my freaking Christmas cake!!! Did you guys see that?! MY POOR DELPHINE!!! But don't worry, don't worry, fanfiction is really really happy. Family epilogue, guys. I want to thank you again, you are wonderful!

„Maman! Mom?! Are you at home?”, young, maybe 16 year old girl asked for her mothers.

Delphine and Cosima lived in Paris. It was decision by them both. They bought amazing, vintage style loft on the fifth floor. Wooden floors, big windows with a view on Eiffel Tower, huge rooms and amazing bathrooms and kitchen. They loved their new house. Two years after engagement, they got married. Though their wedding was in San Francisco. They both decided that Niehaus family had amazing house with beautiful garden and they don’t want to have a huge wedding. Karen and Leo were so happy about it. Delphine and Cosima had two maids of honour, of course – Sarah and Michelle. Both women liked each other very much after wedding and preparations. The wedding, though small was amazing, just wonderful. Cosima took Delphine’s last name and they finally were marriage.

Three years after wedding little Sophia came to this world. Then, 16 and a half years later, she was sitting in the living room. She came back from school couple hours ago. Her moms were still at work, as always. They opened their own art gallery, they had so much work to do. Aunt Shay was very helpful, but mom Cosima and maman Delphine were the most important. Little blonde, copy of Delphine started looking for college’s list. She was graduating that year, she wanted to pick right. She was very talented as her moms, but Sophia was also great with kids. Just amazingly good. When they were in San Francisco, Sophia was always taking care of little Kira – her cousin.

After a while, she turned on TV, but there was some stupid reality show. She looked at the bookshelf and suddenly she noticed something. An old photobook. She furrowed her eyebrows and took it from the bookshelf.

„What are you doing between Carravaggio and old Marina?”, she said to herself.

She put the album on the table and tied her blonde, long curls up. She put her glasses on her eyelinered eyes – In the same exact way as mommy Cosima always did.

She opened it and smiled. It was her mom’s old college photoalbum. She sat in the armchair again and started watching all photos.

On the front pages there were photos from different trips. Aunt Sarah and Alison with big, weird smiles. Uncle Felix with mom in front of the easels. Maman and mom on the art exhibition. Finally graduating – mom Cosima on the stage, she was giving a speech.

„Ha ha! I knew it. She’s smart as hell.”, Sophia laughed to herself.

On the last pages, there were a lot of her classmate’s photos. Everybody in toga and with school leaving certificate. There were a lot of portraits. Under each portrait there was a sign from people, friends etc.

Sophia was looking at it very carefully. She was trying to find all people she knew. Uh huh! Mommy Cosima and Sarah. O, there is Felix and Alison.

„Hm… Where is maman?”, Sophia was very confused. Suddenly, she noticed it. The blonde opened her mouth and made a huge eyes. „Oh my God!”

There was a photo of Delphine Cormier. Under it there was description – „dr. Delphine Cormier, PhD teacher, group leader.”

In that moment, the front doors opened. Sophia heard her maman who was talking through the phone.

„Yes, Shay. Don’t worry about anything. Oui, she’s still at work, she wants to finish this portrait we were talking about. Yes, yes. I will tell her. Take care, kisses to Delilah. Bye, Shay.”, Sophia heard Delphine’s word. Suddenly, she shook her head.

„Maman, can you come here for a second?”, she asked.

„Oh, Soph! I thought you’re still at school. Aunt Shay says hi to you.”, she furrowed her eyebrows when she saw Sophia’s expression. „Are you okay?”

„Maman… Were you mom’s professor in college?!”

„Oh. How did you know?! Ooooh, album…”, Delphine noticed the album in Sophia’s hand. „Now you know.”

„Oh my God, maman. How is that even possible? I mean… So mom Cosima was your student! And you were her professor... Wow!”, Sophia said with excitement in her voice.

„Oh Soph, maybe from the start?”, Delphine suggested, kissing her daughter’s forehead.

„Oui, maman.”, Sophia nodded.

„I came to the campus as a professor of Modern Art, you were right. Mom was a student, but only four years younger. She was 24 then. I was 28. She was very smart, she still is, but then. Just like you, Soph. I can tell you, that was love at first sight. Mom started complaining about my exams. Then I saved her from one dangerous man. She was drunk, I started predending her girlfriend and punched that guy. Then we realized that we love each other, but we cannot be together.”, she started.

„Oh wow. Drunk mom, that must have been funny.”, Sophia laughed.

„It was, it was. But your mom is also very smart. She started making me jelaous, oh very much. I was burning inside when she was always with Elenore…”

„Wait a minute! She was with aunt Elenore?!”, Sophia screamed.

„Oui, oui. Old times, honey. Anyways, I couldn’t handle it. I had to do something. On our exhibition, I just grabbed her hand, pulled her in uncrowded area and kissed her. From that moment, I never left her. We started dating, but we were hiding our relationship. It’s hard, love, especially when you’re in college. Then The Dean found out. He was attracted to me and when I was on the Art Week in Paris with him, he was trying to blackmail me.”

„Oh man, it’s so gross!”

„Honey, maybe, but then something terrible happened. I ran away from him, but then unknown man did something awful to me, hurt me very bad…”, Delphine whispered and looked at her daughter.

„Oh my, maman! Did he rape you?! Oh my God, he raped you. I’m so sorry…”

„Honey, I’m okay. It was so long time ago. Your mom saved me. Your mom was supporting me all the time. I was so broken, I was horrible to her, but she was aways with me. Even when people found out about us, she was such a badaas, you have no idea. She was protecting me all the time, she still do it, Sophia. And when it’s about you, too. She graduated, I stopped teaching there. We met Shay and now we’re here. I proposed to your mom in France, actually, at grandma and grandpa’s house. Couple years after, we had you, the most beautiful girl in the whole world.”, Delphine hugged her daughter. „Aunt Michelle passed out when you appeared on the world.”

„This is aunt Michelle!”, Sophia burst into laughter.

„But shush, don’t tell her! She will kill me.”

„Wow, maman. I’m shocked. I didn’t know… You are amazing.”, Sophia whispered.

„I think so too, kiddo.”, both blonde women heard Cosima’s voice.

„Mom, I love you so much!”, Sophia jumped from the armchair and hugged her mom so tight.

„Oh kiddo, I love you too.”, she replied. She looked at her amazing wife and kiddo and she only thought that she has the best family in the whole world.

 

**The end**

**Author's Note:**

> I should go back to Chantal story, right? But nah, I just have to write new story. Yeah, writers.... I don't get them either :D  
> I hope you like it just like me when I wrote that chapter. Lemme know!


End file.
